Jiko
by Supercar
Summary: After only five months of officially dating Naruto finds himself facing an uncompromising dilemma when Hinata unexpectedly turns up pregnant.
1. Signs

**R&R**

It was six in the morning and Hinata Hyuuga felt sick. Absolutely sick. And it wasn't exactly a mild nausea that seized control of her petite body. She hadn't vomited yet but as she dug a small hand to rub her stomach she could feel last night's dinner stirring inside of her, waiting to make a trip back up her esophagus and into the toilet. Hinata hated puking more than anything; the smell, the wretched noises that would escape her throat, the dazed confusion that claimed her right after she'd finished… It was all really very gross to her and she had defiantly tried to stick it out and wait for it to pass, despite knowing better. A low growling noise escaped her middle and she could feel it travel up her throat. She'd make it a note not to ever eat at that new sushi place that opened by her house again.

Hot breath tickled her ear and she could feel the man next to her nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Good mornin'" he groaned against her skin, tiredly snaking his arm around her to interlock his fingers between hers.

A thick blush crept on Hinata's cheeks and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips, "G-Good morning Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stirred slightly and moved closer to press his body against her back, "You hungry?" he asked, planting a soft kiss to her pulse. A cool chill ran through her spine and Hinata could feel the soft hairs in her neck stand up, "I'm fine, thank you th-though."

"You sure?" he asked softly into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm a-actually not feeling to well right now."

She could hear a small chuckle behind her and turned slightly to face him. "W-what?"

Naruto moved even closer, his messy golden locks brushing against the silk sheets, "Nothin', I just figured with all those noises your stomach was making."

The blush on her face grew darker. Oh god, he'd heard her? "Naruto-kun that's so embarrassing..!"

Naruto flashed a small grin and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek before scrambling out of bed, and heading to the drawers at the food of his bed, "Ahh it's no big deal, you know how much I fart and stuff so you're fine."

Hinata watched his back as he scrambled to find something to wear and moved so that her stomach would lay flat against the soft cushion's of his bed. She was still very shy around her boyfriend, even more so when they started dating. It'd only been five months and she wasn't comfortable with him seeing her at her most…primal. Sure it'd been years since they started to become closer and closer but in this new stage in their relationship she wanted to drag out the part where she was still a girl and not a human being who went to the bathroom and whatnot. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help herself, this was Naruto.

Not too long after the war came to an end a lot of information once considered classified had been revealed to the villagers, the most shocking of course being the identity of Naruto's parents. For a while, the entire population of Konohagakure had entered what seemed like an unspoken period of shame. In all honesty, who wouldn't be flustered after having tormented the son of the beloved Fourth Hokage? Naruto, however, told the villagers to forget about it, that he did not care to dwindle in the past, but instead looked forward to working toward a better future with them. It was incredibly mature of him and over the years he'd proven himself to be both a skilled ninja and a dedicated politician (with the aid of Shikamaru Nara, of course) Now, three years later, he was guaranteed the position of the Sixth Hokage once Lady Tsunade retired the following month. What was even more admirable was that the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox demon would not only become the youngest Hokage at twenty, but also the first shinobi to rise through the rank of genin to hokage. It was a very big deal to a lot of people, and when he and Hinata finally got together, she was suddenly thrust into a position where many considered her to be almost unworthy of him. Sometimes it got to her. She felt like she needed to be perfect for him

"Hinata"

She realized she had probably been staring at him for some time now, and quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked sounding slightly worried.

Hinata offered an embarrassed smile, "Sorry I didn't mean t-to stare-"

"-no, that's not it..." she felt his body kneel down on the bed to her level and placed a warm hand to her forehead, "You're sweaty and burning up." His other hand moved to her cheek and he gently tilted her head to the side, examining her closely.

"When you said you weren't feeling to well what'd you mean?"

"Well..." she averted her gaze to the side, "I am a l-little nauseous..."

"You been around anyone sick?"

"No, not that I know of. I w-was thinking it was probably the sushi we had at that n-new place by my house."

Naruto moved his hands down to her shoulders and smiled softly, "Stay here, I'll go make you some tea, 'kay?"

"K-Kay."

Hinata watched as he disappeared to the next room and only then realized that they were both still half naked from their encounter the previous night. A small smile crept onto her lips and she held the white sheets of his bed closer to her body. Despite the fact that being with Naruto meant the entire village now scrutinized her every move, she truly felt happy.

Naruto was one of a kind.

Hinata let out a small sigh and sunk back into the bed. She could pick up Naruto's scent and as a result took a hold of one of his pillows and buried her face deep in it. Suprisingly she found that he smelled like rain and She had to admit, she half expected Naruto to smell more like ramen and giggled at the thought.

Her laughter was cut short, however, when a sudden stir hit the pit of her stomach. Instantly her body violently jerked forward and she let out a sharp cough, followed by a desperate gasp for air. Moving quickly, her petite palm flew up to cover her mouth and she thrust the white bed sheets off her, dashing out toward the bathroom.

It seemed holding it in made it worse because Hinata could have sworn she was vomiting her organs out. Time seemed to slow down as she gagged and gasped and puked and wiped, until she was finally finished. Her hand reached up to close the lid and she wrinkled her button nose in distaste at the stench.

"Hinata..."

She felt two strong arms lean down and wrap around her to help her to her feet. This morning was just awful. Hinata stared at herself for a while in the mirror and noticed for the first time how her cheeks were not as plump, and her eyes not as bright. Had she always looked like this?

"Naruto-kun..."

She wiped her mouth weakly and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with cool water before reaching for her spare brush and rinsing her mouth.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Naruto said suddenly, breaking the silence.

She remained quiet and spit out the water, taking in a deep breath. Naruto, still behind her, crossed his arms, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be working at the academy today either."

"B-But I'm fine!"

"Hinata," the blonde sighed, "If it was that restaurant then I'd be just a sick and I actually feel really good today. Let's just be safe, ok?"

Her lips formed a small pout as he wrapped his arms below her thigh and back and lifted her close to his body, carrying her to his bed. He set her down and lightly lifted her head to bring her lips to a porcelain cup of tea.

"It's lemon" Naruto commented as she took a small sip. She could tell he was proud of the fact that he could make tea in the first place and it made her smile.

"Mmm" she whispered under her breath, holding the warmth close to her chest, "I-It's really good Naruto-Kun."

"Thanks."

He smiled right back at her and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Listen uh...I guess I can head over to Hiashi and let him know you spent the night, that way you won't have to face his wrath."

The very thought of Naruto going into her home and telling her father they had obviously shared a bed the night made her blush like a madman. She hadn't even given the fact that she hadn't come home at the time he'd asked her to much thought. She was so caught up in what she and Naruto were doing that she hadn't even cared at the time.

"Naruto-kun, my father will k-kill you…!"

She could see in his eyes that he was inclined to agree but he sported that little brave face of his and brushed it off, "Don't worry, I'm not scared of him. I mean not anymore, anyway."

Hinata smiled softly up at him as he laid her out on his bed, "I still w-want to w-work today."

He had gotten up from kneeling beside her to change into a pair of black pants with a long sleeved white sweater. "No, No, you stay here and rest, I'll let Iruka know you're not feeling well. Please just rest for today, I'll handle everything." By the time he had finished talking he was already climbing into bed beside her. Hinata gave him a questioning look and he had brushed it off saying he wanted to spend a few more minutes with his girlfriend and Tsunade could wait.

"Hmm" Hinata smiled up at him, resting her head against his chest, "thank you for taking c-care of me."

"Ahh 'snothin'" he whispered, digging his fingers in her smooth scalp to play with her silky hair," besides it's my job now isn't it?"


	2. Bumps

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting/ alerting this story! I got such positive feedback from all of you, it really made my day :) you're all awesome, seriously! With that said I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**EDIT: All chapters have been edited and re-uploaded.**

Hiashi always knew his daughter had…_feelings_ for the Yondaime's son, and he was never particularly happy about this. Yes, Naruto proved himself to be a worthy shinobi and yes, everyone respected and looked up to him now but still, he never really trusted the kid. His daughter had gotten quite close to the Uzumaki boy after the war had ended and from what she'd told him, they had become great friends. He had thought as much. Though Hiashi was sympathetic that she had been rejected, as a father, he was relieved. He wasn't sure what he would do if Hinata was _with_ Naruto. Fortunately, things were going his way and he'd never have to find out.

It all seemed to come crashing down the day Hinata came home with him for dinner.

Hiashi had never been the kind of man who panicked. He did, after all, have an image to uphold. The leader of one of Konoha's most prestigious clans was cool, calm, collected. Not a lunatic with a daughter complex. Friends came over friends' houses for dinners…right? It was normal. So he told himself not to worry and accepted the Naruto into his home with open arms. Suprisingly, by remaining calm he found himself quite pleased with what he'd found.

The boy he'd watched grow up was a rude, dirty, classless scoundrel who never knew when to shut his mouth and learn his place, but the man who now sat across from him was anything but. This Naruto was smart, patient, polite, well spoken, well mannered and above all else not the psychotic demon he was led to believe.

He wondered, fixing his gaze on his daughter, whether Hinata had seen this in him all along.

"Hiashi-sama…" Naruto's raspy voice, which had noticeably deepened within the year, interrupted his train of thought and he looked upon his guest who at the moment had been sparing an unnecessarily long glance toward Hinata. It seemed she had noticed this as well because a light pink blush began to creep onto her cheeks.

Something clicked in the boy, he could tell, because suddenly Naruto faced him, shoulders broad, back straight, eyes confident and in the most calm of demeanors stated for all at the table to hear "I'm in love with Hinata."

Everyone around them seemed to stop chewing and the room grew eerily quite.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"I'm in love with your daughter."

Hinata let out a small gasp, her tiny hand diving up to cover her lips and Naruto simply stared at her father, brows crunched, cheeks donning a stubborn blush as well. "I wanted to ask your permission to date her. I may not have much to offer, but I promise you, I'll take very good care of her and-"

The noodles dripped off his chop sticks.

"**Get out of my house**."

That night Hiashi sat his daughter down and had a nice, long chat.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" he had hissed, "If I remember correctly, I was told by none other than _yourself_ that you and the Uzumaki boy were merely friends!"

"We are friends! Believe me I was caught o-off guard as m-much as you…!"

Despite it being hours since the dinner, Hinata's blush was still fresh on her face and she held her blanket just above her nose, clearly hiding a smile.

Naruto's visits became frequent after that, though of course, that was only to be expected. It was hard for Hiashi to grow accustomed to him. The prospect of Hinata dating had always been disturbing, even when he dismissed her value as a daughter when she was a child. Yes, he'd always wanted to rid himself of her, but it was only recently that he'd accepted her as his daughter. He wanted to make up for all the years he'd missed out on and now, it seemed he was too late.

Naruto came this morning again.

"Your daughter spent the night at my place sir."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Hinata spent the night at my place."

Absolute indifference. Why, god in heaven did he say that so calmly?

"Hinata…was with you last night…"

Naruto shifted in is seat, his shoulders slugging downward, "I thought I made that clear…sir"

"...leave."

The blonde tilted his head lightly in confusion. "What?"

"Just…go…"

Instead of taking the initiative, (like any sane person would) Naruto flashed him one of his toothy grins and scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Oh no, don't worry Hiashi-sama there was no sex or anything if that's what you were thinking."

This kid had a death wish.

* * *

><p>If anyone really knew Sasuke Uchiha, they'd make it a point to never make claims that wouldn't be followed through. As far as he was concerned, when a person makes a commitment, they honor it, especially when it involves him. Sasuke was not happy. Not one bit. And when he saw Naruto he was going to pummel him to the ground.<p>

"Hey!" an arm snaked around his chest, " Are you listening to me?"

"No."

God, he hated women.

"Ne, why don't we go out for ice cream? Don't you think that's so romantic?"

"Get off me," he growled.

Megumi was a rabid fangirl, and that was pretty much all there was to her. "Why are you even here?"

Megumi brushed a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear and peered up at him in a (futile) attempt to look cute, "Tsunade-sama assigned me to you."

"I highly doubt it."

"She did, I swear!"

He rose from the stool where she had ambushed him, making his way out into the crowded market streets.

"Where are you going!"

To kill Naruto.

He had for all intents and purposes meant to make his way through the crowded Konoha markets in search of his dear old friend but something hard collided against his chest and he was forcibly pushed back in his place, his leg twisting slightly in the process.

Tch.

Sasuke's fists tightened "Idiot," came the growl, "watch where you're going."

"'I-I'm sorry!"

Recognizing the soft tone of voice Sasuke stared down at Hinata, a frown etched on his usually indifferent lips. The young Hyuuga had her eyes shut, a light pink blush dusted on her cheeks. Her right hand clutched a medium-sized basket with blue cloth spread above it. Naruto's girl. She was a clumsy one. "Don't worry about it" he said and extended a hand to help her to her feet.

"Oh, Sasuke-san" she took the hand he offered gratefully, "Sumimasen. I should've watched where I was g-going. I…wasn't f-feelling well-""

"Yeah, whatever." He interrupted her. Sasuke found that he had no patience for Hinata's little speech impediment.

She smiled up at him, her head tilting slightly, "So...w-what brings you here today?"

"Oh nothing," he answered swiftly " Just your idiot boyfriend was supposed to meet me here so we could spar but instead I find a pre-pubescent girl waiting for me in his stead."

"Oh…" there was an uncomfortable moment of silence, "W-well I was on my way to work, but I was going to stop by Kiba-kun's house to drop these off," she held her arm out, lifting the blue spreading revealing a basketful of fresh tomatoes, " You could h-have them if you want. Naruto-kun tells me you l-like them."

If he was capable of feeling emotion he'd have probably hugged her.

But no.

He wasn't.

"Thanks" was all he muttered, taking the basket.

"N-No problem."

His hand dove in and he brought one of the red fruit to his salivated mouth and took a healthy bite. Hinata smiled, seeing the glint of emotion that had passed through his eyes, "It's good isn't it?"

He nodded, "Where's Naruto?"

She turned her back slightly toward the Hokage monument, "Did you check the Hokage tower? He usually g-goes there in the mornings."

"Hn."

Hinata seemingly lost in her thoughts let out a sudden giggle and he rose his brows curiously, " Ts-Tsunade-sama tends t-to keep him late whenever she has too much paperwork on h-her hands. I'm sure he's on h-his way."

Saying that seemed to trigger some realization in her because her eyes went wide and before he could even mutter a goodbye she had slipped right past him.

" I h-have to go!" she squealed hurriedly, "H-Hope you enjoy the tomatoes!"

And once again he was left alone.

* * *

><p>It was days like today when Iruka wondered why he decided to pursue a career in education. Sure, he wasn't the strongest shinobi around, but he had a lot of potential. Perhaps, he thought, if he had settled for the regular shinobi life, he'd be happier. Maybe meet a beautiful girl along the way, married, had a child or two who he could in turn train to be excellent shinobi.<p>

The thought put a smile on his face.

And the fact that he'd missed that chance turned it upside down.

It's not that he hated working at the Academy. In fact he enjoyed it most of the time. It just all depended on the class at the time.

Last year's had been great. Each and every one of his students put their all into their training. There wasn't a knuckle head among them, not that that was necessarily a good thing. It was fun to quarrel with a student or two from time to time. Still. He missed those kids. This year, unfortunately, was a completely different story.

It seemed every child had some sort of issue with authority. The majority of his students were highly skilled, but they preferred to waste their talent: The girls by chasing after the boys, the boys by pulling witty pranks, he being the prime victim of course. He was getting old, and his body was not moving the way it used to. All this abuse was really taking a toll on him.

He let out another sigh.

Naruto had knocked on his door this morning, "_Sorry for the late notice,"_ he'd said, _" but Hinata's sleeping in today, she's been pretty sick lately. Would you mind covering her class for today? I'd really appreciate it..."_

No_._

_"...sure."_

He wanted to stay home. On the one day he was allowed off. Just...one day of rest, of freedom. But Hinata's been working at the academy for two years and she had yet to miss a day. Not to mention she'd covered his classes more times than he could count. Since she worked with a particularly unique group of students (they had all been affected in one way or another by the horrors of the war) there was a chance they were well-behaved; knowing Hinata's soft and kind nature, that possibility was rather strong.

And as per usual. he'd been wrong.

As soon as he walked in that classroom he'd heard nothing but childish moaning and complaints about how they wanted their real sensei. All the whining made his head ache so here he was, outside on a lunch break, sipping on a juice box, praying this glorious moment would last forever. God how he wished he'd have stayed home.

"Iruka-sensei!"

His eyes narrowed at the sight of a young girl running toward him.A girl with dark long hair. And lavender eyes.

Iruka blinked, "What are you doing here?" he couldn't help the smile threatening to form on his lips as she reached him, her breath hitching in exhaustion, "Naruto told me you'd be out sick for today."

"G-Gomen, " Hinata began, smiling up at her former teacher, "I feel fine now, just a little nauseated in the m-morning but I'm ok."

Though she really hated to lie to Naruto, she couldn't help herself. The swelling feeling in her stomach subsided soon after he'd gone and she didn't want to miss work. She was still dizzy of course, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

_I'm a tough girl_, she encouraged herself.

"Oh." Iruka nodded thoughtfully, "well that's actually kind of great for me, I was hoping to rest for a while."

"Sorry for troubling you." She quickly apologized.

"Not at all, not at all."

Hinata shifted her arm to better position the bag on her shoulder, "Well I better be g-going, the kids are probably waiting for me."

Iruka remained silent for a moment, "Heh. Seems like yesterday when I was the teacher and you were the student. You kids really have grown since then. I'm really feeling old!"

Hinata giggled in response, "You're n-not that old!"

"Not that old?" he raised his brow quizzically.

"N-No that's not what I meant to say!" Hinata giggled more, "You still look quite young Iruka-sensei!"

The tan nin shook his head dismissively, "I was just kidding with you Hinata" he chuckled, " see you tomorrow then."

"Hai, have a g-good one."

And with that Hinata made her way past the academy entrance, through endless halls where she opened her class door to the warmest of greetings.

"Hinata-sensei!"

Several of her students were immediately at her side, giggling and jumping cheerfully. One of her more enthusiastic students, a small brunette boy with severe burn scars on the left area of his face spoke first "Iruka-sensei said you weren't gunna come today!"

Hinata 's smile widened and she bent down to his level, hooking her hands under his armpits to lift him up, "I wasn't Seita," she whispered playfully, "but then I thought about how much I would miss all of you if I stayed at home and I couldn't help myself!"

She planted a small kiss on the boy's full cheek, and he giggled in response, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Sometime after turning eighteen Hinata gave up her position as heiress to her clan, claiming the right belonged to Neji. She wanted to get a job while the village recuperated from the recent war and Naruto had suggested she check out the academy.

_"you love children and they love you right back. Besides, there's been a lot of open positions lately."_

So here she was, working as a part time instructor for the new and improved Ninja Academy of the Hidden Leaf. Though she had originally intended to apply for the regular full time, Hinata found herself drawn to this particular bunch. As a child, she was never really skilled at ninjutsu. Hadn't it been for Naruto's presence in her life she would have given up long ago. And here she had these amazing boys and girls, each carrying such hardships on their backs, and they were still determined to succeed. It was inspiring and she fell in love with each and every one of her students on her first day. What kind of a sensei would she be if she let a little nausea get her down?

* * *

><p>A Hokage had two jobs.<p>

The first is to protect the village. Make sure all foreign affairs are carefully supervised and gain as many alliances by any means necessary. Rouge nin. Organized crime assemblies, and enemy villages are to be kept under constant surveillance, attacked or eliminated if need be. Along with appeasing the daimyo the village must to be in perfect condition at all times. All shinobi, ranking from Anbu to academy students are to receive top-notch instruction from the respective leaders and sent out on the appropriate missions weekly.

The second was to sign papers.

Out of both, the latter was by far the hardest

Tsunade had warned him that being Hokage did not only equal strength, and so, soon after the war had ended, with his ever present desire to become the top nin in Konoha rammed into his head stronger than ever, Naruto was taken under the Hokage's wing for an up close and personal lecture in leadership. At first, he saw this as a blessing. Though recently he's grown to regret that decision. Tsunade kept him in her office for hours to an end and she never really taught him anything besides how to stamp, sign and organize her paperwork.

He raised his eyes ritually to the large clock above the door to his left and a surge of relief passed through him.

5:20

He was free.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama..." Naruto began, "I'll take my leave no-"

"No." came the stern response ,"You finished yet?"

"You didn't even let me-"

"You finished yet?" Tsunade repeated, a little edge to her voice this time.

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh. Clearly she was not cutting him loose today, so frustrated and slightly annoyed, he shuffled an intimidating large pile of signed documents onto his arms and leaned back slightly, pushing his chair away to rise to his feet, his arms straining a little. Unbeknownst to him, a loose wire lie in his path and, not even two inches in, caught his toes under it.

"Agh!"

Though he only tripped and was able to stop himself from hitting the ground, the papers that had been so securely in his grip flared wildly in the air. Immediately, he bit his lip to stifle his screams into growls and watched them rain down all over the office. Before he realized it his left hand had flown up to his golden hair, tugging it in silent frustration.

"Clean it."

Naruto's gaze met with Tsunade's, who held a gleam of amusement in her brown orbs.

"This isn't funny!" he groaned seriously, "You know how many things I gotta do today? I don't have time for this!"

"Oh?" she chuckled lightly, "And what exactly do you have to do?"

He crossed his arms, "Lots."

"Lots as in?"

"I'm on Sasuke duty today."

"I know a considerable amount of kunoichi who would love to replace you."

" my meeting with the elders."

"Who would willingly meet with the elders?"

Eh. He was with her on that one.

"I'm taking Hinata to the Hospital."

"Have you made an appointment?"

Naruto's brow twitched.

"well then," Tsunade smiled mockingly, "looks like we'll be spending some more time together today doesn't it?"

Her arrogant attitude was getting to really piss him off. " Not really." was all Naruto said as the door shut behind him.

_That'll show that old hag not to mess with me._

A leg slipped under his and Naruto tripped for the second time that day, this time actually falling, though there were no papers to follow and for that he was grateful.

"_Never_," Sasuke hissed, " leave me waiting for you again."

he did have a right to be angry.

"I've already finished my services."

Naruto peered his head up in Sasuke's direction "Well I'm sorry about that."

"I was left with a frivolous chuunin guarding me." Sasuke growled, shoving a hand down the basket he'd been carrying and violently taking a bite out of a fresh tomato," It was insulting."

"Can I have one?"

"No."

"Can you at least help me up?"

Sasuke only stared at him as he took another bite of his tomato and Naruto grasped the arm of a red chair Tsunade had placed outside her office for any awaiting visitors.

"Where'd you get those?"

* * *

><p>Naruto watched, arms crossed, eyes narrow, as his girlfriend brushed a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear, a faint blush tainted across her plump cheeks. She wore her green form fitting sweater today along with her brown tights with the standard shinobi sandals. Hinata was never the fashionable type, he noted, though she still looked very cute.<p>

"Make sure to practice when you get home, but don't strain yourselves too much, alright?"

"Haaaaiiiii..."

He never knew why, but Naruto always loved watching her in action. She suddenly became so womanly and it warmed it heart to watch how gently she handled her students. They really loved her, he noticed. He'd also realized that he never heard her stutter in front of her students, and that kind of bugged him a little.

After they began to date she started to stutter when addressing him again and her shy nature crept in little by little. It was definitely cute though, and he didn't particularly mind it. He just preferred it when she spoke confidently. It was such a shame that her beautiful voice went to waste like that.

Hinata slung her yellow bag loosely over her shoulder and parted her lips in a smile as she watched her students go. The smile faltered, however, and Naruto raised his brow curiously when he fixed his eyes on a small boy who had yet to leave his desk.

"Seita?" Hinata's soft voice called.

There was no response from him.

"Seita, what's wrong?"

Still no response, and so Hinata made her way up the stairs toward his row. She bent down to his level, ushering him to turn toward her, which he did, and place her finger under his chin, lifting his face to meet hers.

She immediately frowned, his cheeks were swollen red and Naruto recognized that he'd been crying.

"Seita..."

He sniffled.

"Seita, honey what's wrong?"

His lips pursed with a childish pout and he dug his hands between his quivering thighs.

"..I …I can't do the jutsu...It's too h-hard for me..."

Naruto tilted his head in and his gaze shifted to Hinata, who smiled gently at the boy, her brow furrowing lightly.

"Hey..." she whispered, lowering herself to catch a glimpse of his face. Her arms moved up to his shoulders, lightly descending and she grasped his tiny hands in hers, " If there's one thing I know it's that anyone can do anything..."

The boy continued to sniffle and Naruto felt his heart tighten as Hinata brushed a tear off his cheek, "Don't cry Seita. Sometimes it takes time and a little extra work for some of us to get a jutsu just right..."

The boy seemed to cry a little harder.

Hinata continued, " when I was about your age, I couldn't do most jutsu. I was actually dead last in the class" she giggled.

This seemed to have caught the boy's attention because he stopped and looked up at her, eyes widened, "Sensei?"

"Mhm" Hinata giggled, "I was really bad!"

"Bu-Bu-Bu"

"I practiced very hard... of course..." she tilted her head and smiled, "I had a little motivation back then..."

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself.

"How about this..." she held his little hands in hers against his cheeks, "starting Saturday, I can meet with you on the weekends for special help with your training."

the boy perked up, "Really?"

Hinata nodded, "Yep"

"Sensei...!" The boy leaped into her, nearly knocking her balance.

Naruto felt his face heaten up at the sight. God, Hinata was breathtaking.

Literally, the way she was holding that child so tenderly took his breath away and any anger he had once held moments ago had distinguished within a matter of seconds. Her hair swished back gently and the boy rubbed his nose against her cheeks. Her skin seemed to glow brighter than usual at that moment.

"Na-Naruto-kun?

"Hm?"

Hinata's ever present blush darkened, "A-ano...what are you doing h-here...?"

She was nervous. He could tell by the way her hands clutched the small boy.

"Hey," he smiled, "I didn't notice you guys get down here."

The boy she had comforted who looked so broken now shot him a deathly glare from behind her.

"Who's that?" he pointed rather rudely up at Naruto, who in response raised his brow.

"E-Eto..." Hinata momentarily shifted her gaze to the child clutching her sweater, "This is Naruto-kun...he-he's m-my...a-ano...he's m-my.."

"I'm her boyfriend." Naruto finished, leaning down and extending his hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

Instead of taking it, the boy peered up to his blushing sensei, "I'm sleepy."

* * *

><p>"No offense Hinata, but that kid sucks."<p>

Said girl giggled.

They were in her bedroom, he on her bed and she in front of the mirror, softly stroking her fingers on through her hair.

"It's so knotty…" he heard her mumble under her breath.

"I like your hair."

Hinata's hands halted for a moment and she stared at his reflection. He hadn't said a word about what happened and she found that awfully odd.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"I…I'm sorry for what I did this m-morning."

"Don't worry about it. We wouldn't have been able to get to the hospital anyways."

"Oh…Ok."

There was a comfortable silence and she continued to stroke her hair.

"Are you sleepy?" she asked suddenly and Naruto shook his head 'no' in response.

"I scheduled an appointment for Wednesday."

"a-appointment?"

"For the doctor."

He wasn't looking at her but he was sure she was pouting at the moment. Why'd she hate hospitals so much?

"It's not like they're gonna give you a shot Hinata. Besides, you're a big girl now. No need to act like a baby."

"Look who's talking! You a-always act like a child!"

"Ahh but that's where your wrong," he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his chin on the curve of her neck, "I used to act like a kid."

Why didn't she hear him coming?

"N-Naruto-kun stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"We're in the h-house…" she blushed lightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes quizzically, "I wasn't going to."

That wasn't embarassing.

"Do you…want me to?"

Her cheeks went an instant red and she shook her head lightly.

"No one'll see us."

"Naruto-kun this p-place is crawling with Hyuugas."

She could feel his lips brush against her ear lobe and her legs quivered. God, why did he have to be so…

"No one will see us," he repeated sternly, "I promise."

Naruto's hands began caressing the skin of her waist, "C'mon.." he whispered breathily.

Hinata stared at their image on the mirror and her heart beat violently.

"We c-cant ..."

"Please?"

"...Ok."

His hand that had winded around her dragged up her body to her neck and he turned her face lightly to meet his lips. She could feel him pressing himself against her back and she brought her delicate arm up to dig into his hair.

His tongue darted and her mouth parted in response. She loved it when they kissed. He was never too fast or too slow. It was always perfect.

"Can I touch you?" Naruto asked suddenly, his voice hoarse.

Hinata eyes opened, though still lidded, "Mhmm..."

He smiled at her, giving her lips one last peck before bringing his hands to her night blouse, eagerly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Y'know" he whispered into her ear, "I kinda like it like this."

"L-Like what?" she couldn't seem to focus right now. Her attention was fixed solely on what his fingers were doing and what they would be doing in a few seconds.

"In front of the mirror." His tongue darted out and licked the back of her ear.

"Naruto-kun don't say stuff like th-that."

He chuckled and her breath hitched as the last button came off. Naruto's large hands came over her shoulders and brushed the fabric of her blouse down, exposing the creamy skin of her breasts wrapped firmly in its bindings.

From the mirror she could see Naruto's eyes soften at the scar on her smooth belly and he traced his fingers over it gently, "You're beautiful," he whispered in a placid tone that made her heart skip a beat.

Hinata stroked his face fleetingly as his arms reached higher and caressed her breasts.

"A-Ah..." Her brows crunched slightly and her eyes shut.

Naruto's arms immediately dropped to her waist, "You okay?" he asked alarmed.

"H-Hai...just try not to t-touch them so r-roughly." The comment confused him quite a bit considering he had barely stroked them.

"Ok," He kissed her cheek and touched her again, more gently this time. When she visibly winced he stopped altogether.

"I barely touched them." He whispered and soothed her shoulder, "Did you get hurt?"

Hinata shook her head and Naruto stared down at her quizzically, "Did they hurt before?"

"No...But..."

"But?"

"They feel...sore."

His brows moved up curiously, "Sore?"

She nodded, "Mhm. Actually, It's been feeling sore f-for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto crossed his arms around her shoulders.

"I…" Hinata stared at his reflection and shrugged lightly, "I don't k-know...it j-just didn't seem like a big deal."

"well it can be," He sighed, leading her back to the bed," listen, I think you should just rest for now, we'll talk this issue over tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I can wait."

Naruto, beside her on the bed, snaked his arm around her waist to bring her closer. She faced him, laying on her side, eyes closed lightly as he stroked her stomach .

_She's getting chubby._

That was weird. Hinata had never been one to over-eat. His hands moved absently around her, feeling for flab. But there wasn't any.

Just a slight bump on her lower abdomen.

**Please Review!**


	3. Troubles

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great feedback, I really appreciate all of your reviews! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I kinda' just went on poop-mode and couldn't put this chapter on paper. But I have a convention coming up soon (animeNEXT 2012 in NJ) so I got really pumped up and this sorta just came to me xD. Hope you all enjoy this, and I promise to get updates here sooner!**

** Road to Ninja sketches so go check that out if you haven't all ready! Hinata is supppeerrrrr hot **

Sasuke was lonely. So lonely that he hadn't the audacity to hide it. He sat therein his front porch and watched blankly as the kids in the street played ninja, and the old women next door scorned them for being too loud, and the young couple in the apartment across the street made out when they thought the curtains had been closed.

His back slumped lightly against his withered door. He was hungry too. Normally, he'd have just whipped something quick out of the tomatoes Hinata had given him yesterday but there was nothing left.

How boring. How so very depressing. Honestly, he'd give anything to relieve himself of such an uncomfortable feeling. To Sasuke, boredom was the worst of emotions, even more so than fear and sadness and pain. To feel nothing, to do nothing was unbearable.

It was around eleven in the morning now. Nice and early. It was a Sunday too, the day of rest. He wasn't a fan of work, but he found himself craving to do an odd job here or there. Of course, just because he fantasized it, didn't mean he would actually do it. No one would hire Konoha's traitor anyway.

He sighed and walked back into his apartment, filling himself a glass of water. Perhaps, he thought, he should visit Naruto today. Never actually thought he'd hear himself think that, but whatever. The blonde was never busy on Sundays so he had a good chance at catching him at home.

The sun shone bright, the birds chirped lively and happily and it set such a tranquil mood that Sasuke had to resist the urge to smile at the halcyon nature of the place he had spent years wanting to destroy.

Yeah, a chat with Naruto would be nice.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata let out a small whimper against Naruto's shoulder as he licked down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. She could hear him laugh against her, and bucked her hips against his in response. There was a low hiss then, and Naruto moved his hand up her waist to remove her shirt. She held her hands up and let him pull it off her body swiftly.<em>

"_Hmm..." he growled, a crooked smile on his lips, "you look so good right now."_

_Hinata's blush grew darker and she moved her hands up to cover her face, "You do t-to Naruto-k-kun"_

_He let out a small smile, took her hands and gently tug them up above her head,kissed her, and began rubbing his hips against hers. Hinata's eyes softly closed, and they both began to move in sync, quietly bucking their bodies back and forth. Her heart rate accelerated at the feel of him growhard against her. His hand held her cheek softly, the other lay on her hip before moving downward in between their meshed parts._

_He let out a breathy groan, laying his full weight onto her, his head resting on the curve that connected her neck and shoulder. _

_N-Naru-" Hinata's voice came out strained. They'd never been intimate like this before. She always thought she'd be nervous but for some reason, everything they did felt so natural._

"You been eating more lately?"

Hinata's hand stilled, halting the small massage she'd been giving her toes for a moment, "W-What...?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle at the horrified tone of her voice, "Don't worry, I'm just asking."

She could feel the blush beginning to gather onto her cheeks, "Why? Am I...am I g-getting f-fat?" she asked, her finger moving up to her belly.

Naruto slowly crawled to her place in bed, and moved his hand up to poke at her, "Yes it's absolutely repulsive. I wan't to break up."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, her lips twisting into a heartbreaking frown, "W-what?"

"I was only kidding," he smiled, smoothing his palm over the hand on her stomach, "And no you're not getting fat. I just noticed a little bump on you, that's all."

Her brows nit together curiously and she lifted her night blouse over her smooth abdomen, bringing her hand to feel around for anything unusual.

"Over here," Naruto whispered, taking her hand and moving it just above her pelvis. His gaze met with hers, "Feel that?" he asked, moving her hand in small circles to help her get a better feel.

Hinata's brows creased even more, "Y-Yeah..." she brought another hand to move over it, "That's so strange..."

"That's what I thought," Naruto tilted his head and sniffled lightly, "You're not an over eater or anything so I thought-..."

Hinata seemed to block everything he was saying out, all her attention was focused on the small little bump on her belly. Naruto noticed the worried look on her face and moved closer to her. He angled his head under hers to come face to face.

"Hey..." he rubbed his nose once against hers, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."

Hinata let out a soft 'I hope so' as he moved his lips up against hers, "Why don't we take a nice shower together, then you and I can go to Sakura's to talk about it."

Hinata smiled at him, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Uzumaki...?"

That certainly wasn't Hinata's voice.

A lamp flew and the glass shattered. Naruto had thankfully dodged this but it wasn't exactly the first thing on his list of concerns.

He shot Hinata a fretful look, and she returned his gaze with an expression of absolute horror.

"D-Dad...!" she gasped desperately, "Stop it!"

There in between the doorway stood none other than her father, his hair messy with sleep. His eyes narrowed sharply at the sight of Naruto standing so close to his daughter.

"Having sex with my daughter in my own house!"Hiashi yelled, picking up the nearest item to him.

"What?"Naruto's voice strained in confusion, and another object was flung at him.

He wasn't so lucky as his left eye was hit with a small sharpener.

"Get out of my house!" Hiashi 's hair swiveled wildly and he reached out for the blonde, "Get out right now!"

Naruto waved his hands in front of himself, "But we didn't have sex!"

"Your state of undress says otherwise!"

"Ah..shit..!"

Hinata squealed when Naruto took a hold of a shoulder and swept her thigh up to hold her to his back.

"Unhand my daughter!"

"Please sir just listen to me!"

"I will not!"

Another hit, same spot, this time a plushie.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Naruto growled, annoyed by the little giggle Hanabi gave out behind her father, "And you, stop laughing!"

Hinata's blush crawled back onto her cheeks at the fact that her sister was seeing this.

Hiashi snickered lightly, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "What, pray you say is that odor I smell?"

Naruto tilted his head, and took on long whiff with his nose, "what smell?"

"I smell something!"

"What smell?"

"The smell of sex!"

"There was no sex!"

Hinata's blush grew thicker and thicker, "D-Dad we didn't...!"

"You be quiet!" Hiashi interrupted, his voice daunting, "We will have a talk once he is out of your room!"

With that he dashed toward Naruto, who took a sharp step to the right and dodged his coming blow.

"Don't be Coward!" Hiashi hissed, activating his blood line limit, "a real man would take the hit!"

"For the last time, we didn't have sex!" Naruto held Hinata closer, "We'd never do that in your home!"

He edged backward to the nearest window.

"Take one more step and you will never see daylight again..."

"Y'know, I'm more gentlemanly than you make me out to be..." Naruto whined.

Hiashi's brow crunched ever so slightly, "Spit your nonsense elsewhere, you are still a child."

At that moment he realized he was about to do something very stupid.

"Hiashi sir," Naruto smiled apologetically, "Sorry for doin' this and all but you kinda left me no choice."

And in a flash Hiashi was left alone, staring at Hinata's white curtains sway back and forth.

A number of footsteps approached then and Hinata's once empty room was now flooded with guards.

"Hiashi-sama...!"

He swallowed his rage, trying to keep calm.

"Get...Neji..." he whispered through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. Very sunny. Unusually sunny and it made Naruto feel very uncomfortable. Hinata still clung to his back, her fingers sweaty with stress.<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun I don't e-even know why he a-acts that way..." she sulked lowly.

Her hair flew back lightly with the breeze as Naruto jumped from tree to tree.

"Nah, it's fine..." he whispered, "...I guess it was pretty funny."

"N-Not from your end."

"Definitely not."

"So...so why did you l-leave all of a sudden?" she asked shyly, "I mean...D-Dad'll kill us both for that."

He shrugged under her, "I'll deal with it later."

Hinata shifted lightly, tightening her grip as she felt herself slipping. Naruto seemed to notice too as he lifted her body a little with a tilt of his back,

"Where a-are we going?"

"My place, for a shower."

Her stomach growled, "I'm-"

"Hungry?" he finished, "me too. I'll whip us up something when we get back to my place."

"No..." she swayed, "I think I'm g-gonna-"

They were on the ground in an instant, Naruto's hand smoothing her back while the other held her hair out of the way. He watched as the yellow goo slipped past her lips and spilled onto the grass beneath their feet.

Her stomach burned terribly. She'd never felt so unclean before. "I h-hate this..." Hinata managed to squeal between gasps before her stomach bellowed and vomited some more. She wiped her mouth as the last of it spewed out of her body.

When she looked up at Naruto, he had this insane feel of rage on his face.

"I'm sure it's n-noth-"

"Don't tell me you're okay or this is a coincidence 'cause clearly it isn't." he hissed, lifting her back onto him, "We're going to my place, you will shower, and I will call Sakura so she can check you out."

Usually, at times like this, she would protest. Tell him that she was okay, that there was nothing to worry about, that there was no need for fussing. But this once she would keep quiet. Because she knew that he was right.

"Okay..." she whispered into his ear.

Naruto responded by holding her tighter to his body, "We're not that far off" he continued jumping through the thick branches, "My house is a couple of meters away from this spot."

All through she kept quiet. Mainly because she felt so dizzy but also because she didn't want to bother her boyfriend. Naruto was strong and scary at times but she never really feared him. That look he'd given her was very intimidating, however, and she had this automatic response to back down. It reminded her some-what of how she'd been with her father.

Naruto set her down, keeping one hand on her back to keep her steady, "Easy there..." he eased her onto the porch, "wouldn't want ya falling now would we?"

He held the front door open and helped her step into his apartment, "I'll get the bath ready for you."

"Mm" she nodded, "Thank you."

She watched him disappear into his narrow hallway and let her body fall back into his beanie chair. The morning rays felt nice against her face. That combined with the sound of the water running from Naruto's bath set a pleasant, tranquil aroma. So much so that her lids began to droop with tire despite having an above average night's worth of sleep.

When Naruto came back out and saw Hinata sound asleep like a baby he wasn't sure whether to be frustrated and wake her or just marvel at how peaceful she looked. Either way he wasn't able to take action as two distinct knocks came to the door.

His brow arched curiously and he moved over to peep through the hole on the door. He certainly wasn't expecting company, he thought as his eyes narrowed to get a good look.

"Open the door."

Every time Naruto wanted to meet up with his friends, there were always extenuating circumstances that never allowed for them to sit down and have a simple conversation. These circumstances being savage fan girls. And then there were Tsunade's bothersome orders to pick up her sake and sign her documents. Today hadn't really seemed different however, so Naruto was rather surprised when when he saw Sasuke standing there with a blank expression.

"Hey...?" he grinned lightly, eyes shut in mild confusion, "What're you doing here? Sasuke-duty doesn't start for a couple of hours."

Sasuke frowned," I was lonely."

"...oh" Naruto stared at him incredulously. They stood there for a few seconds, studying every move, every flicker of the eye before he finally stepped aside to make way for him.

It only took one step for Sasuke to notice that they weren't alone. His head instantly shot to Naruto's beanie seat. There was Hinata, pale and fast asleep. He turned back to Naruto who had been watching her behind him.

He moved over to where she was sleeping, "she's been puking all week. I brought her over to shower."

Sasuke watched her ample chest rise and fall with every breath, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Her chakra is irregular," he mumbled, walking past Naruto over to her.

"How so?" Naruto stood beside him, "It feels perfectly normal to me."

"That's because I'm more advanced than you."

He chose to ignore that claim and instead reached for his girlfriend.

"Hey," The feel of Naruto's hand on Hinata's shoulder brought out a small frown to her lips "C'mon the bath's ready and waitin' for you."

Her eyes remained shut and she didn't seem to have heard him at all. Naruto sighed at this.

"Wait here," he groaned tiredly and lifted Hinata into his arms "I'll be back in a second, just go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

"Mm."

Sasuke's eyes never left Hinata as Naruto carried her away and out of sight. He sat now, in the not-so-comfortable seat that Hinata had just been sleeping so tranquilly in. So much for his chat. Naruto was going to be busy today, no doubt about that.

"Aah!" the muffled sounds of Hinata's squeal and water splashing erupted suddenly, "It's s-so h-hot!"

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, I'm not so good at this stuff am I?"

so damn loud.

"Can you…Can h-help me with-"

He knew better than to listen on. She was naked and he was assisting her and overall it was none of his business.

Naruto came in a few minutes later and offered him a drink, to which he declined. They sat across from each other, neither saying a word nor enjoying the silence.

He really should've just stayed home. He had no business here. And honestly, he wasn't sure he could take the little meeps and sighs coming from the bathroom.

Naruto's voice broke his thoughts, "I see that blush," he said menacingly, "And I hope it's because of the hot weather."

His hand automatically rose to touch his cheek and once he realized that he was, in fact, blushing he scowled, "the weather."

"Hm" Naruto seemed unconvinced, "Listen, Sakura's on her way over to check Hinata out for me. I know she still kinda' nags you and stuff so I'm just giving you a heads up."

Sasuke remained impassive, "I'm flattered."

They went silent again and settled on listening to the sounds of Hinata humming to herself. She had a nice gentle voice. Unlike Sakura._She_ on the other hand sucked, bad. That didn't stop her from singing unfortunately.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was peeking her head out of the bathroom so he could hear her, "Do you...think I c-could borrow a shirt or s-something?"

"Yeahuh, just go into my room I set sumthin' on the bed for ya already." He called back.

"Okay…"

Sasuke's eyes automatically drifted to the hallway where Hinata was but Naruto had managed to catch that move.

"Avert your eyes ya closet perv."

He automatically stiffened, "Shut up."

"I'll shut up when you stop checking her out."

"I'm not."

"You are," Naruto teased, "and you're jealous of what I've got."

"Tch," Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a thin line "like I give a shit."

"You do!" his small smile cracked into a large grin, "Whose champ now, oh great Uchiha, master of strength and women?"

"Idiot."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Their heads snapped back to Hinata, clad in an oversized black T-shirt that stretched over her mid-thigh.

"Good morning." Sasuke greeted politely from the beanie seat.

"Hinata!" Naruto was at her side in an instant, "put on some pants for God's sakes there're other men in this room!"

"I-I'm wearing pants!," she squealed, seemingly annoyed and embarrassed. Her small hands went to the hem of her shirt and she lifted it up a little so he could see the white shorts underneath.

"Oh."

Her gaze shifted to the Uchiha behind him, "I d-didn't notice you come in."

Naruto coaxed her over to his couch, settling down so that she could lay her back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You were sleeping when he came in."

Hinata smiled at the feel of Naruto's lips on her neck, "Sakura should be here soon."

As if on cue another knock came to the door. Actually the door just opened and Sakura walked in like she owned the place.

She seemed cranky too.

"Hey guys," she let out a tired sigh and closed the door behind her, "I've got ten minutes so let's just cut to the-"

Sasuke's head fell back sluggishly against the soft cushions as Sakura caught sight of him.

_Wonderful._

"Sasuke?"

Perhaps if he stayed completely, utterly still he would become invisible to her eye.

"What's he doing here?" she pointed a finger in his direction, "I didn't know this was party."

"It's not," Naruto interjected before they could get too far off topic, "Can we just examine Hinata now? I don't want her getting any more sick than she already is."

Sakura was still staring at Sasuke (who had this look on his face like he was getting infected with some incurable disease just by the feel of her gaze).

"Sakura!" he snapped her out of her trance, "Hinata's sick, remember?"

"…yeah," her head slowly drifted to the couple sitting on the couch across from her, "Hinata," she smiled. It faltered instantly however, "Wow…you look…"

Hinata let out a small giggle, "W-Well I guess I'm k-kind of pale…"

"White as paper," Sakura's eyes narrowed and she came closer to place a hand to her forehead, "and you're burning up."

As she squinted her eyes caught sight of the slight bulging under Hinata shirt , Sakura was more than sure that she wasn't just sick with influenza or anything. There was definitely something up.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was going to die. Honestly, what did the fool think he was doing prancing around with his cousin like that? So what if she was no longer heiress? She had an image to uphold.<p>

"Neji,"Tenten sighed tiredly, "It's no big deal. I mean, those two have been going out for a while now."

When Neji had woken her up in the morning asking for help she hadn't expected it to be for…well for _this._Really, what kind of a girl wants to be dragged out of bed tospend hours walking around Konoha's overly-crowded market place looking for her teammate's cousin.

"No matter,"Neji hissed, "Hinata is a lady of the Hyuuga."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "And she's Naruto's girlfriend."

"She is my cousin!"

"Well, your cousin's already nineteen," Tenten placed a hand at his shoulder, stopping him before he could raid another store and intimidate more innocent civilians with his creepy byakugan stare of death, "she's a woman now. It's not your job to keep watch over her."

"I don't care how old she is," he narrowed his eyes, "the thought of her doing those things with Naruto-"

"Ew!"Tenten's nose wrinkled with a scowl, "don't picture that kind of stuff, she's your family!"

"Exactly, she is my family, and family watch over each other."

He made a move to continue forward but she held tighter, " Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe you're going a little over-board with this? If you care about her so much then why don't you just leave her alone? I doubt Hinata would be okay with you stalking her like this."

He stopped for a second, sighed, and brushed a strand of loose hair from his face, "I have," he said, "but orders are orders."


	4. Revelations Part I

Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so late, I've been having crazy electricity issues (can you believe I spent half of my summer in a motel?!) and couldn't bring my laptop with me. Thanks for those of you who stuck around with me and I hope you enjoy this one!

_**Jiko Chapter 4 – Revelations Part I**_

Hanabi was the type of girl who could read people with one look. For her it was more than just seeing a human's body, but a flashing moment of gazing into their soul. Just earlier today her maid had brought her evening tea. She was not her usual cheery self however. Her clear eyes held this accomplished look, her fingers were tense with want, her neck moist in anticipation. She had a goal in mind, that much had made itself clear.

Hanabi kept quiet, smiling politely as she took a hold of her tea, "Thank you, Sekai."

"It is…my pleasure, Lady Hanabi."

Right there, the lightest hesitation before speaking. She's nervous; a clear indication that whatever it is she was up to was no good. Her lips curved upward and she brought her tea under her nose, taking a light whiff of the steam rising from her cup. Immediately Sekai's shoulders peaked.

"Mmm. It smells good." Hanabi whispered with slight ecstasy.

"Of course Mi'lady…we make it to your ideal desire."

_Ideal desire? Really? How cheesy._

"Will you try it for me?" she asked, almost sounding innocent.

"…Try it? For you?" Sekai took a tiny step back, "I couldn't possibly Mi'lady, I mean…I am not worthy-"

Hanabi did her best not to roll her eyes, "Oh of course you won't try it. It's poisoned."

Sekai stopped in her tracks. For a moment they were both silent. Hanabi staring at her, one brow heightened, Sekai's face twisted with pure horror. She opened her mouth to speak but Hanabi stopped her before any words could form.

"Please, save me the pitiful excuses."

"But Lady Hanabi, I promise you-"she waved her hands side to side furiously, "I would never-!"

Sekai was quiet as Hanabi stood, "Seeing as how my sister is gone and all the guards are out looking for her, I'll save you the trouble of being dragged out of the house of Hyuuga. Just try not to kill me again and I'll keep quiet about it, Hm?"

Again, her maid was silent for a moment before regaining mental stability and bowing hurridly, "Th-Thank you for you kindness Mi'lady! I-It will never happen again!"

Aaaand she was gone.

Funny story isn't it? An incident like such would usually by the end her perpetrator was either banished or stripped of their byakugan, but that was rather gloomy to her and she was in a good mood , all the excitement was over, that was early in the morning and currently she found herself with her father having their breakfast at the usual time. He'd called her in for questioning and she had been surprised as they usually spent their day apart from one another once he had rekindled his relationship with Neji. Now, of course, she knew why.

"I just don't understand…" Hiashi's voice broke through her thoughts, "Why? Why would she do this?"

Hanabi had always been brutally honest, "Because she loves him dad. Get over it."

Hinata was in hot water for running off with her happy go lucky boyfriend and for once, the blame for bringing shame upon the Hyuuga would fall elsewhere. Aaaah, just the thought of her sweet sister getting yelled at brought a warm sensation to her chest.

However, the revelation that her sister was probably out there having sex with that fool was not all good. For the first time in her life, Hanabi had to face the prospect that she was wrong. Wrong about the Holy Virgin of Konoha. And by God, was it hard. Of course, anyone would emphasize so that made it a little better. She had to give Hinata credit. That girl had everyone fooled. Honestly, who would have thought Hinata Hyuuga was tramping around with Uzumaki Naruto? You'd think she'd be one of those old fashioned chicks and wait until marriage. Figures after being deprived of any male attention for so long, having her feelings finally reciprocated by the one boy she really respects would awaken her libido. Oh well. Good for her.

As for her father, not so much. He was at his emotional peak. Life was getting overwhelmingly complicated, between Hyuuga affairs and Hinata's relationship, she knew he couldn't handle it anymore. It sounded wrong just thinking it, but he had indeed cracked. Hard.

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled at two branch children who had been innocently passing by his door.

"A-Ah I'm sorry Hiashi-sama!" one of them barely squealed out before grabbing the younger ones hand and running off.

* * *

><p>"The Hyuuga girl?"<p>

"Yes."

"Don't know her."

Neji sighed. Honestly, how could anyone _not_ know his cousin? "She's the one with black hair. You know, the real sweet one that teaches the impaired children over at the academy? Kind of petite, same eyes as mine?"

The boy he'd been speaking to all of a sudden perked up "Hinata-sensei?"

Tenten and Neji exchanged hopeful looks though he wasn't very pleased Hinata allowed others to address her so…informally. "So you know her?" she asked, finally interested in the conversation at hand.

The boy nodded with a small smile, "Oh yes of course. She's my little brother's instructor. He talks about her every day."

"Great, great" Tenten smiled, "So have you seen her recently? Your neighbor down the block said he saw her and Uzumaki Naruto pass by here this morning."

"Yeah, I saw those two. They were off pretty quickly though so I didn't get a very good look. I wasn't sure it was them until you mentioned it."

Neji shifted a little. _At least we know they were he for sure, _"That is understandable. Did you by chance get to see where they might have been headed?"

The boy turned and lifted his index finger further down the road, " I think I saw them heading out over where the Hokage Monuments are."

Neji nodded, somewhat disappointed by the lack of information he was able to get out of him, "Thank you for the assistance, it is greatly appreciated."

"No problem guys."

"We'll be heading out now" Tenten smiled, "have a good one kid."

The two were just a couple of steps down the road when the boy suddenly stopped them, "Hey!" he yelled, running after them "Hey wait! I forgot to mention something!"

Neji was quick to turn around, "What?" he asked, hoping for a little more information that may help in finding his cousin.

"Hinata-san. She looked scared. Oh and the guy, Naruto. I can't say for sure, but he looked sort of…"

"Sort of what?"

The boy sighed, "I'm not trying to make any suggestions here, but he seemed kind of pissed at her."

* * *

><p><em>Hinata sighed breathily at the feel of Naruto's hand slowly caressing her over her pants. "Is this okay?" he asked, stopping for a moment. She was quiet for a minute before nodding, "Mmm…y-yeah it's f-fine." He responded by kissing her lips again, using his tongue to pry open her mouth and moved his other hand up to cup her cheeks momentarily before heading south and grasping a rather firm hold of her breast. She moved her lips away from his, giving a low gasp. He responded by holding her a little tighter and Hinata moved her hand up to grab ahold of his arm. "Hah…Naruto-k-kun…" she moaned weakly, "Hah" She could hardly hold her lips shut at the way he was licking down her neck.<em>

"And what else was bothering her?"

"Yesterday night, she said her breasts felt swollen and hurt little bit."

Between having her boyfriend explain her private discomforts and one of his best friends in the room listen intently to the whole thing, Hinata wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position at the moment.

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" his head perked up at the sound of her voice, "What's up babe?"

Her face turned bright pink at the endearment, "I-Is it okay if you w-wait outside?"

Naruto raised a brow, slightly confused, "What? Why?"

She kept quiet for a second before timidly answering, "I j-just don't feel c-comfortable with you in h-here right now…"

"Just leave" Sakura pitched in.

Naruto was about to protest but kept his mouth shut at the sight of his girlfriend's light blush, "…There's nothing to be embarrassed about but if it really makes you uncomfortable then I'll go."

Hinata hadn't wanted him to get the wrong idea "It's nothing p-personal…! I j-just feel a l-little shy with other p-people-" she stopped herself before she could finish realizing how wrong it sounded.

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "No worries babe. I'll wait in the living room."

She smiled gratefully, "th-thank you." He winked in response and was out, closing the door behind him. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at how mushy they were. "Okay Hinata. Just take off your shirt and stand over here."

"H-Hai…"

She crossed her arms over one another, hooking her finger to the ends of the big white shirt she wore and quietly shrugged it over her shoulders and onto the floor, now clad only in an innocent white cotton bra."Okay…" Sakura whispered, rising from the bed onto her feet and placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders to turn her around. "Have you been eating anything unusual lately?"

"N-No, nothing out o-of the ordinary."

"Have you been eating more?"

"No actually, f-food makes m-me a little sick as of r-recently so I-I've been laying back."

"Hm…" she brought her hand to her friend's hips, moving them around and pressing for other possible bumps in the area. "Has sleep been an issue?"

"N-not at all."

"What about staying awake?"

"N-Not really."

"Alright. Turn around for me please."

Hinata did as told, blushing a little at Sakura's swift touch. Her finger instinctively felt for the bump over her pelvis. It wasn't even so much of a bump as it was a bloated area. She was surprised at how she hadn't noticed it before. It was large enough to show under a tight shirt, but it's understandable she hadn't considering how bulky her clothing of choice were. "Lie down on the bed."

"Hai."

Sakura's hands fell over her stomach now, slowly moving above her diaphragm and pressing down, "Does that make you feel uncomfortable at all?"

"No" she answered her voice quiet. Sakura moved her hands a little lower and repeated the action, "How about now?"

"N-No." She continued moving around and pressing at random spots, asking her to let her know if anything at all felt out of the ordinary. Of course, the only part that was alarming for Hinata was when Sakura's hands fell over her pelvic area. She had stuck around there for a while, just gliding her fingers along the surface. Sakura didn't want to say anything that might scare her poor friend, but she had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

After a little while, just feeling with the naked could only do so much. Focusing her chakra on her palm, a green glow emitted over Sakura's hand allowing a sort of X-ray effect in feeling.

Hinata watched in silence as Sakura repeated the same actions. Moving around from top to bottom, and couldn't help but worry at the sudden halt when Sakura had reached her the swell's peak. "…I-is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly feeling dizzy. Sakura didn't answer her, only continued to feel around as if she'd mistaken herself. After a moment she looked up at her, seemingly unsure of herself.

"W-what?"

Sakura stopped the glow in her hands, "There's a foreign chakra signature inside of you."

Hinata remained quiet for a moment, thinking about what Sakura had said. "O-Okay…but w-what does that mean?" she asked, lifting herself up and resting her weight on her elbows.

Her friend sighed, " Well, there's only two explanations for an something like this. Number one, you've been poisoned by an enemy nin who specializes in genetic mutation and are slowly crippling."

Hinata couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips, "People d-do that?"

"You'd be surprised how frequent it is. But obviously that's not the case with you Hinata. If I'm not mistaken you haven't had a serious mission in two years, right?"

"H-Hai, I haven't. But if that's n-not it then what's w-wrong with me?"

Sakura let out another sigh, before taking a seat beside her, "The chakra pattern I found is similar to your own. But it's got another feel to it that's a stranger to your body." Hinata was attentive as she continued, " I'm not sure whether to be happy or sorry to say this Hinata...but I think you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was not in the best mood after having his morning ruined by all the chaos at Naruto's place but he decided to stick around for the sake of finding out how Hinata was doing. He felt indebted after all she'd done for him.<p>

He wasn't fond of thinking about it, much less speaking of it, but after coming back to the village he'd become depressed. Most people assume he had ignored all the hateful stares and rude remarks, which he did. None of it truly got to him. It was the prospect that maybe, just maybe he deserved all of it that truly pissed him off. And when Sasuke was pissed, he was sad. So very sad. Here he was, in Konohagakure, on his knees, pining for the approval of the very people who had made his brother's life hell. He knew Itachi chose it. And he also knew Itachi would want him here. Had it not been for Naruto he wouldn't have seen past all his hate.

Of course, that didn't stop the two of them from beating each other senseless. Four ribs, shattered. One lung punctured. Deep gashes throughout his abdomen. Hell the list goes on and on and on, and that wasn't even the worst of it, dare he say they were among the minor of his injuries.

Point was, he was dragged back and scorned for his solemnity. All well deserved. No one would talk to him. No one would look at him. No one would even care to speak his name, which, surprisingly, hadn't been outlawed for further usage. He was regarded as scum. Eventually, having so many emotions of pure hostility, of true hatred gets to people. Many had been vouching for his death, others sent special nin to have him taken care of. Even the ANBU, whose job was to keep him alive, had their own ploys to fool him into some sort of "accident."

He'd been ready to end his life. This was not his home. They were not his people. Even Sakura, who had loved him so much wouldn't visit him. The chidori's hot rays of lighting stung his chest slightly as he drew his arm closer and closer to his heart.

And then the door opened.

"…_H-Hello…"_

_He drew his arm back sharply but kept the chidori going. Someone was here? In his home?_

"…_Sasuke-kun?" The voice was high-pitched and soft. Obviously a girl. He relaxed at the tone. It wasn't hostile nor scornful. He doubted this was an assassin coming to end his life for him. There were footsteps then. Slow and confused. _

_He distinguished the blue flames of his trademark jutsu and slowly made his way to where the the soft tapping was waiting for him. He was slow in his movements, almost like a cheetah stalking its prey. _

_When he turned to the empty space that was his kitchen his eyebrow could only cock upward in misperception. He'd been expecting Sakura, Tsunade, maybe even Ino. _

_Definitely not some random girl with pale eyes._

"_Who the hell are you?" It came out harsher then he meant for it to but he had no need to apologize for it._

"_H-…H-…Hinata H-Hyuuga…!" she barely managed to squeal it out. His unexpected reveal had caught her off guard._

_Sasuke ignored her stutter and cut straight to the chase, "Why are you in my house?"_

_She seemed taken aback by the question. Suddenly he noticed the basket wrapped around her delicate wrist, "Oh…w-well I take it y-…you d-don't remember me…?"_

_Remember her? How could he forget a girl like that? She was a mess. _

"_I don't think we've ever met." He'd known her for roughly 27 seconds but he figured it was wise not to hurt her feelings. She seemed awfully fragile, both physically and emotionally. And he didn't want to get blamed for making a girl faint._

_Her brows nit together then "…Oh…w-well I went to the Academy the s-same year as y-you."_

_He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Do you honestly expect me to remember some random girl from my childhood?"_

"_We w-were in the same class…" She seemed rather hopeless at this point, "I w-was there w-when you fought in the chuunin exams…a-and when you fought last M-May with N-Naruto-kun…"_

_Something snapped inside him and he suddenly remembered. Hinata Hyuuga. The shy girl who barely spoke with the monster crush on Naruto._

"…_I remember now."_

_She beamed up suddenly ,"You d-do?"_

"_Why are you here?" he asked, barley shy of interrupting her. Yeah he knew her but they were never friends. Hell they weren't even acquaintances. As far as he was concerned she was just a background character in his memories._

_Hinata blushed slightly,"S-Sorry to barge in on you l-like this," she apologized, "I kn-know this must be w-weird for you…but I-I thought y-you might enjoy th-these."_

_He was about to ask what but stopped himself when she unveiled a fresh pack of large, red, healthy tomatoes under the wrapping in the basket she'd been carrying._

"_N-Naruto-kun tells me y-you love them."_

_It took all his willpower to stop himself from snatching the basket out of her hands and gobbling the tomatoes up like a madman._

"_I do."_

_She blushed with a nice, small smile on her face, "G-Good."_

It was a simple act of kindness. One that he really needed. He was never a sentimental type of guy but it had really made him feel better. Hinata didn't know it, but it had played a key role in stopping him from ending his life that day. And the many days that followed.

"Do you want something to eat?"

With every tracing thought distinguished, Sasuke turned his head to find Naruto walking out of his room and shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing out here?" he asked only with slight interest.

Naruto sighed, taking a seat next to the Uchiha on the couch "Hinata got all shy on me being inside when she took her clothes off. Personally, I don't get it but I respect her feelings."

"I see. "

He really didn't see nor did he care to see.

"So what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked, " I can make us some food and we can watch a movie while we wait."

"That's stupid."

Naruto held back the growl in his throat and decided to keep his mouth shut for the sake of keeping his girlfriend calm. He knew how much arguing made her anxious and he wouldn't want to make her worry now that she was sick.

"...I hope Hinata's okay." He mumbled softly, ignoring Sasuke's presence entirely.

The Uchiha sighed, leaning back against Naruto's soft couch "She'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Hinata was at a loss for words. Pregnant? Sakura thought she was <em>pregnant<em>? That…that was impossible. There was just- there was no _way _she could be. Everything she'd done with Naruto, it couldn't have resulted in a pregnancy.

"Hinata-chan?"

"..p-pregnant?"

Sakura's lips fell into a thin line as she nodded, "there's no other explanation Hinata."

At those words she could feel her heart sink into her stomach. There had to be another explanation. "M-maybe you're wrong" she whispered it so quickly Sakura could barely understand what she was saying, "I c-can't be pregnant…"

"Hinata… I've seen cases like these many times at the hospital. I can't give you an official report, but honest to God…"

"b-but…But I can't be…" Hinata was off the bed now, her fingers twitching in discomfort, "Naruto-kun…"

"there's no mistaking it. You're nausea, the swelling of the breasts, the bump on your abdomen, It all points to a pregnancy."

"But…but we…N-Naruto-kun and I…"

Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she should continue to press her on the validity of her observations. Obviously it was making her panic, and that was the last thing she needed, especially at a time like this. "I want to be completely sure of this, so I'm going to head out to the pharmacy and buy you a couple of pregnancy tests, alright?"

The statement alone seemed to calm the petite Hyuuga. Yes, Sakura was a trained professional, but sometimes even they made mistakes. Maybe…maybe Sakura was wrong just this once. "H-Hai…that's a g-good idea" Hinata moved over to the bed and reached for her shirt, pulling it over her body rather hastily, "I'll go w-with you."

Sakura was quick to stop her, "No nononono Hinata, you're staying right here."

"What? Wh-why?"

She sighed, "For starters, you're too weak to be out and about right now. Not to mention it'll make others suspicious seeing you buying pregnancy tests with me."

Hinata's eyes widened, "y-…you're right."

"Just stay here with Naruto okay? I'll be back before you know it." She turned to leave, "And try to act normal."

And she was gone, leaving Hinata by herself to sulk on the bed. She could make out the sounds of Naruto's masculine voice, probably asking Sakura why she was leaving. It made a little nervous knowing he'd probably get suspicious. Naruto may have been a ditz when he was younger but the Naruto she knew now was a very strng, mature man. He was no idiot.

"Hinata" Naruto smiled, walking into the room and getting in bed with her and wrapping his arm around her waist, "How'd it go? What'd she say?"

"Oh…w-well…" what should she say? _Oh nothing, just that I'm more than likely pregnant with your child_? She couldn't tell him anything! Not yet at least…

"I-I'm not comfortable t-talking about it…"

Normally Naruto would argue but Hinata was a bit surprised when his brows twisted downward and apologized instead, "Oh, of course I'm sorry Hinata I should've been more considerate."

"I-It's okay" she let out a weak smile, "W-we aren't s-sure what's wrong yet."

"Then why did Sakura leave?" Their eye's met for a moment a brief moment. Naruto was staring at her so attentively it made her feel uncomfortable so she turned back to gaze at the empty ceiling in an attempt to calm her growing nerves.

"…To…to…" She hated lying to people, "to get more equipment. For m-my…examination."

_That sounded…so stupid…_

Naruto seemed to think so too by the way he was looking at her, "…I see."

He really didn't see, nor did he want to see. He knew she was hiding the truth. He knew there was something big going on. She didn't want to tell him, he understood. A lady is entitle to her secrets and he would respect that. She'd tell him eventually.

"W-where did Sasuke-kun go?" Hinata's voice broke the silence.

"…Who Sasuke? He went off with Sakura to the pharmacy."


	5. Revelations Part II

_**Hey guys! New chapter here. One of you asked for more of the story to be written in Naruto's point of view so I tried to make this more Naru-centric for ya. I hadn't noticed how I was pretty much leaving the poor guy in the dirt here. The majority of the story will be focused through his point as soon as the pregnancy is out in the air. As for everyone who dislikes seeing the Sasuhina: I promise the feelings will not be returned, and the child is definitely not Sasuke's lol I'm sorry if I made it seem that way. Sasuke's attraction toward Hinata will play into the story in future chapters so please bear with me until then.**_

**Jiko Chapter 5**

**Revelations-part II**

_They were both completely naked. His weight was fully rested upon her and he sighed at feel of her chest pressed firmly against him. Hinata was holding onto him desperately, as if she would somehow fall if she let go. It made him feel powerful in a way. "Hinata…" he whispered into her ear, sticking his tongue out to lick up her lobe, "you feel amazing…" She didn't answer him only whimpered in response, then moved her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He sighed at the feel of her flesh so bluntly pushed against his._

Naruto was far too observant for his own good. He just didn't know it yet. But ever since Sakura had left with Sasuke, Hinata had become tense. Really tense. Hell, she even started sweating. He had offered to make her tea but she kindly declined, telling him it would probably make her feel sicker so he apologized and she told him not to worry.

They were in the kitchen now sitting side by side, his arm wrapped lazily around her midsection. He could tell that whatever it was that bugged her, she didn't want to talk about it just yet. So he turned on the T.V and they were quiet. He could tell she wasn't paying attention.

Slowly his arm crept around to get a better hold of her and she immediately flinched when his fingers touched her stomach.

"Naruto-kun p-please don't touch me there" she whispered, moving away from him just a little.

He stared at her for a moment, wanting to ask what was up, but her pale eyes seemed to urge him not to push the topic.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata hummed softly in response, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. A small shiver crept up through his spine. She was freaking him out now. One second she recoils from his touch, the next she's leaning into it. The hell was wrong with her? He wanted to ask her _so _badly. Geez, obviously something had to be going on if Sakura had to go out for more equipment and come back. So he was worried, was that a crime? She was his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata's quiet voice broke through his thoughts, "can I a-ask you something?"

He turned to her, nodding as if he weren't going crazy just a few seconds ago, "Anything."

She took a deep breath, and gave him this serious look that made the hairs on his neck stand up straight.

"Do you love me?"

Naruto visibly flinched. Did he love her? Did she really ask him that?

"Of course I love you," he held her tight to him, "more than anything Hinata."

She seemed unsatisfied and that hurt him. How could she ask him something so obvious? He wasn't an expert on human emotion or anything, but he had made himself more than clear on that subject on a daily basis.

"Why are you asking me this?"

She was quiet again, only lowering her head so that he couldn't see her face. Completely ignoring him, she pestered on, "Would you stick w-with me through a-anything?"

Okay, now he was really worried. Something was up. And it was far more serious than he had assumed.

"Hinata," he grabbed both of her shoulders firmly, "I'll always be with you. Always. No matter what happens."

He could see her visibly shiver at his words so he continued. He wanted to get his point across. Obviously, she hadn't gotten a full understanding of what she meant to him so he wanted to be clear.

"Look at me." It almost sounded like an order.

Slowly her head went up and his blue eyes bore into her, "I want you Hinata. Only _you_. I don't know why you have to ask me this, and frankly, it hurts to know you don't understand my feelings. It took me a long time to recognize them. But I promise you, they were there. Whatever it is that's going on, you can tell me. Trust me."

Hinata shook her head silently, "Y-You don't understan-"

"How can I if you won't tell me?" his voice almost sounded pleading, "trust me Hinata…"

The look on her face would break anyone's heart. Her brows were dragged downward, her lips open slightly and trembling. She looked like a naked dog in the middle of a snow storm. As tragic as the scene appeared Naruto couldn't help the thought of how beautiful she was creep into his head. Did that make him a terrible person?

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"she sounded really upset, "I d-didn't mean to make it s-seem like I-I doubted you… I just…" the sentence drifted off from there and she showed no intention of finishing what she started.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata" he reached an arm out behind her head and gently brought her to his chest, "Don't get so upset about it, I'm not mad at you."

He really wasn't. He was just…confused, that's all. He couldn't understand why she would think he would leave her. Hinata was his life now. She was _everything._

"Hinata…" his voice was deep. She looked up at him from under his chin and was shocked when she felt his lips on hers.

"Mhgmm" she squealed under him and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away, "Naruto-k-kun!"

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"W-Why would you do that?" if he thought she looked upset before, he couldn't have imagined she would ever look at him the way she was looking at him now.

"Well…"Naruto stared at her for a moment, "because I thought you…you were…upset…"

She was staring at him, her eyes burning. He could see all these different emotions flow in and out of her mind through her pale orbs. And then she got up from the couch and left. He didn't bother looking to where she was going; he heard the door to his room close and lock. At first he was quiet, just staring at the empty spot next to him where Hinata had been. Why would she ever do that to him? Hinata had always been so sweet. She was honest with him. She never held anything back. He had always encouraged her to say what was on her mind and she the same to him. Why was she being so distant all of a sudden?

He felt like shit. Like poison even. As much as he was confused and angry, he was still sane enough to know that Hinata wouldn't act this way unless something serious was happening. She needed space. Before he knew it he was leaning against the door outside his room. He was about to knock when he heard the soft sounds of her whimpers. He wanted to go in and hug her, tell her everything would be alright, that she didn't have to feel pressured about anything, least of all him.

But he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. All she needed was to be alone. So he whispered, in the softest voice he could muster, "I'm going out for a while."

She continued to cry as if he hadn't spoken and he let out a sigh, changing into a black tank before leaving.

The sun was shining brighter than it had a right to. People were laughing and kids were running around. One of them caught sight of him and yelled his name. He did his best to force a smile on his face and greet them in his usual happy go lucky manner. When they were gone he felt empty again. So he decided to go for a walk. There weren't many people out and about which, unusual as it was, he appreciatiated. He didn't want anyone interrupting him when he had all these thoughts racing through his head.

He hated it, seeing Hinata so upset. It made him feel like a failure, being unable to comfort her. It was his job as her boyfriend and he obviously blowed at it. He thought kissing her would make her feel better. How stupid. They had had arguments every once in a while and one kiss from him would always make her forget what had made her angry at him, but that was in the heat of the moment, when she would yell at him with this expression that excited him. This was nothing like it. She wasn't mad at him, or annoyed. She was scared. And he had done nothing but upset her more. After five years, it was sad to know that maybe he _didn't_ know her as well as he thought he did.

Naruto remembered the day they had spoken about her confession. He had planned on letting her down slowly. He was in love with Sakura, he told himself. Hinata was just a friend. Important, but a friend nonetheless. He was so nervous. And when he did reject her she had done her very best not to cry. She had said something. He couldn't remember now, but it struck a chord within him and he kissed her right on the spot.

Things progressed slowly after that. He wanted to get to know her and make up for all the time they had taken for granted. In those four years that passed they built a strong friendship. He found his feelings growing for her by the minute and even though he had liked her for the majority of the time they spent together, he decided not to ask her to be with him until he knew she was the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

He had confessed to her during dinner with her father on purpose. He would know and she would know and most importantly, Neji would know. That night he had sneaked into her room, and they shared their second kiss.

He loved it when they kissed. Her lips were always so pink and full and healthy. She was a great kisser. Sometimes she would even bite his lip and it made his blood boil.

He smirked at the thought, "Ahhh…Hinata."

He immediately cursed the thought. His girlfriend was up there crying all alone in his room and all he could think about was how great a kisser she was. Nice.

Now that he thought about it, he should probably get himself back to his apartment. Neji was surely on his way, and he didn't want Hinata there alone when he confronted him.

* * *

><p>"She's pregnant."<p>

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared up at her male companion. He had said it so nonchalantly.

"How did…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her, "I know everything." He said simply, as if that was all she needed to hear. He stopped then, turning back to face her, "You coming?"

Sakura's brows furrowed at him but she ran to catch up, "I don't suppose you plan on telling Naruto?" she did her best to sound as menacing as she could, though compared to Sasuke, she was nothing more than a field mouse in a lion's den.

"I don't."

"Good."

They were quiet for a while, just walking together to the pharmacy until he spoke again, "You know she's pregnant, why bother buying a pregnancy test?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she fired back defensively, "You can never be sure."

"You're a certified doctor" He was glaring at her, "Giving Hinata false hope is unnecessary."

She was about to spit back another insult but decided against it. She had her reasons and instead glared right back at him. Sasuke was as annoying as he was handsome. She couldn't even remember what the hell it was about him she found so attractive. He was such an unpleasant man.

The pharmacy came into view then, "Stay out here," she said, "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Sasuke remained impassive, "As if I would ever."

She ignored him again and walked in. Thankfully, no one she knew was here and this wasn't exactly her side of town either so hopefully no rumors would surface from her little adventure.

There was a whole isle dedicated to pregnancy test so she took three separate brands, brought it up to the desk lady, and was out in less than five minutes.

Sasuke was waiting for her, his arms crossed and back against the wall.

"Waste of money if you ask me," he mumbled under his breath when he spotted the bag.

"Shut up."

They were silent again and Sakura couldn't help but wonder to herself how something like this could've happened. Hinata had never seemed like the type of girl who would give away her virginity before marriage. She was just so…pure. And Naruto, perverted as he was, would never pressure anyone, least of all her to do anything they weren't comfortable doing.

"Hey…Sasuke."

"Hn."

She had to resist the twitch in her brow. This guy…did he ever bother to answer anyone properly?

"Do you…think they actually had sex?" she whispered it so no one would hear them.

Sasuke didn't bother hiding the scowl on his face, "And why on earth do you care?"

"I don't know…" she blushed, "just…curious, you know?"

He was quiet for a moment, "…whether they did or not is none of your business."

Sakura sighed again. There was absolutely nothing wrong with wondering! Geez this guy always had to make her feel like some weirdo. She decided she liked it better when they weren't talking.

After that, it wasn't long before they reached the last step they took in front of Naruto's green door. Sakura knocked quietly and they were greeted by Hinata, dressed once again in Naruto's large clothing.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, stepping inside before allowing Sakura the chance to. Hinata looked quite distressed and he couldn't sense his friend's chakra.

"I don't know…" she was looking down.

Sakura rose a curious brow and set the bag full of pregnancy tests down on the kitchen table, "What happened?"

"It's not important" Sasuke chimed in again, placing a hand on Hinata's back, "Go to the bathroom and get yourself tested. I'll find him."

For a moment Hinata seemed utterly horrified and her mouth lay open to ask him how he knew but he answered her before she spoke and she sealed her lips in silence.

"I won't say a word." Sasuke took a hold of the bag.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. Everything…all of this was happening so quickly. Just yesterday she was a normal girl, living out her dream. Now she was arguing with the person she loved, pregnant with his child, and hiding from the Hyuuga.

"Come on Hinata" Sakura's voice was comforting and soft as she ushered her to the bathroom, snatching the bag from Sasuke's hand.

* * *

><p>Neji had never been one to allow his emotions to get the best of him. He hardly showed any type of feelings around those outside of his immediately family or friends (with the obvious exception of Hinata whom he loved more than life itself and couldn't help but protect with tremendous fervor). However, when that kid had told him Naruto had lashed out at Hinata and she had responded in a submissive, frightened manner, all hell broke loose. He would be <em>damned<em> if Uzumaki Naruto dare lay a finger on his cousin. Dead or alive, he would destroy that bastard!

He wasn't able to get enough hints as to where they were, but he had a pretty good idea where to ask. He and Tenten were already on their way to The Villa, a special district made exclusively up of one-bedroom apartments. They were notorious because of the unusually high content of idiots that lived there-one Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru being the most infamous of them all.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he hadn't thought to go to Naruto's home first. It was the most obvious choice, though honestly speaking; he hadn't expected the kid to feel so secure. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to assume that someone wouldn't come after them after the scene he had pulled. He may want to believe it but he knew Naruto wasn't an idiot anymore. He just wasn't.

And that unfortunately meant more hard work from him. "Tenten," Neji's voice was low, "Do you think Hinata-sama would be capable of such a thing?"

Tenten sighed. Neji was Hinata's cousin but he certainly didn't have the right to meddle into her business the way he did. She couldn't really relate though. She doesn't love anyone the way Neji loves Hinata.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Honestly, though, she loves the guy Neji. I wouldn't be surprised."She could hear him growl beside her and whipped her head over to get a glance. His fist had tightened and he quickened his pace, "Let's go."

"Slow down!" she whined, "why the sudden rush?!"

Neji cast his head aside, "I don't want him taking advantage of her in my absence."

Talk about weird. She couldn't imagine being in Hinata's shoes, having her cousin be so overly protective of her. How she got to manage a relationship with Naruto was beyond her."You're such a creep Neji."

He had opened his mouth to come back with some witty retort but stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Dammit!" Tenten growled in frustration. Had it not been for her sharp moves she would have crashed right into him.

"shhh" he hushed, ducking slowly under the tree branches.

She squinted her eyes, following her teammate's gaze and had to hold back a gasp when she caught sight of Naruto making his way out of a park trail.

"Finally…!" she half whispered-half screamed.

_He is not with Hinata._ "Come on," Neji moved slowly from tree to tree, "let's follow him."

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was on the short side, sorry about that. I have a lot of school work on my hands but this is obviously way funner and I was able to sneak this one in during tech class :D And I promise things will _really _start picking up once Naruto finds out. There are still a few things I want to get done beforehand, but it's not far off I promise!**


	6. Revelations Part III

**Hey Guys! New chapter here (obviously) I just wanted to get this out there. Sorry for the delay, I really suck at this lol, but for everyone who is sticking with me, thanks a billion, seriously, I would have hit the road by now. I really hope you all enjoy this one! **

**P.S Chapter 611 was just...ugh...so many feels...**

**R&R please!**

Jiko Chapter 6- Revelations Part III

_Today was a rather gloomy looking day and that bothered Naruto. It shouldn't be raining on a day like this. He wanted it to be nice out. To ease the tension more than anything. After all, this was the first time he'd be able to speak with Hinata after she'd confessed to him._

_He took the long way, of course. No one is ever in a rush to speak with someone who made you sweat so much you'd swear you were gonna die._

_Normally, one would think Naruto would be goof about it and freak out like some idiotic manga boy. But this was serious. It's not every day you find out one of your friends secretly harbored a crush on you the entirety of your relationship. Nor is it every day that that person confesses their love and willingly sacrifices themselves to save your life._

_Hinata deserved much better than a goofball avoiding her and hurting her feelings. He knew situations like these were serious, and so, he was serious._

_And also very nervous._

_His throat hitched lightly as she came into view. She was on her balcony, crutches propped against the front door. Her hair in an elegant bun with rebellious strands perking out. She wasn't wearing her usual lavender coat today. Just a simple white shirt that went well past her hips and loose pajama bottoms. Her eyes were soft but when they caught sight of him approaching they perked open, her shoulder tensed upward and she bit her bottom lip. Even from this distant he could tell that she was very nervous. And also very happy._

"_Hey, Hinata." He whispered softly, a smile lighting his lips. _

"_H...H-hi, Naruto-kun" she managed to squeal. Her cheeks lit up bright red with embarrassment._

_A moment of silence passed. They were staring at each other, studying every move, every flicker of the eye, wondering what to say, what to do next._

"_H-Have a seat." Hinata offered, "You m- must be tired."_

_He nodded, and followed her hand to the small white chair across from hers, "Not too much, I'm fine really."_

"_That's g-good."_

"_...how are you feeling?" he asked suddenly, "I was really worried."_

_Hinata's blush thickened at that last comment, "I-I'm fine, thanks. The d-doctors said I need to take it easy for the next few m-months though. I'm...I'm more s-scratched up than anything... Sorry f-for worrying y-you."_

_Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, "That's great to hear..."_

_He took this time to really take her in. Hinata had changed throughout the years. She wasn't the shy little wall flower he remembered. Sure, she still stuttered but he knew she had matured. _

_Physically, it was obvious. Hinata was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, dare he say it. Her hair had grown long through the years and pooled down her shoulders quite elegantly. And of course, there was that famous bust of hers. _

_He had never failed to notice just how attractive Hinata was. How could any guy really? He just never paid much attention to it. When he spoke with Hinata, he wasn't looking at her body, or her face or anything really. _

_Her personality, that gentle tone of voice and natural care she had simply outshone her physical attributes. She was special, he knew this from the moment he saw her fight against Neji in the chuunin exams all those years ago. They were friends. Nakama. _

_But had he ever really thought of her as more?_

_He knew the answer. No. Just a simple, no. Even now he could honestly say he didn't feel the same. To him, Hinata was like a sister. Someone he vowed to protect no matter what. So it goes without saying just how ashamed he felt when she had to step in and protect him. _

_When Pain stabbed her...when he thought he'd killed her he swore he'd never felt so much anger in his entire life. Nothing mattered anymore. Not his life, not the safety of the villagers. Only revenge. Revenge for what Pain had done to her. _

"_Are you o-okay...?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence._

_His head darted up toward her,"...yes, I'm fine, sorry. Just thinking."_

_He brought a hand up to brush his golden locks back," Listen, Hinata...about what happened...,"_

_He could see her whole body tense and in turn shot her a firm, reassuring look._

"_...Words cannot express how thankful I am. You saved my life."_

_Hinata leaned her back against her chair, her head tilting to the side gently, the defiant strands of her her brushing against her cheek, "You d-don't have to thank me, Naruto-k-kun...I...I-I wanted to."_

_He smiled at her, a warm, genuine smile, "I know. And it means a lot to me."_

_Her blush thickened some more._

"_-and about what you said," Naruto continued, moving his head to stare down at their feet._

_Hinata stiffened even more. Her chest took in a quick breath. He could tell she was holding it. _

_He reached his hand out to take hers. She was hesitant to take it at first, just staring at it, then up at him to make sure that it was, indeed, her hand that he wanted. When he nodded, she gently lifted her delicate fingers and placed it into his awaiting palm._

_Naruto was rather surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling. Her hand was soft and warm. The second their skin made contact, it was as if he could feel what she was feeling. All those powerful feelings. The unconditional love she had for him. The empathy, the joy, the sorrow. It all poured into him like a river._

_He had to be honest. She deserved it._

"_Hinata," Naruto paused to lick his lips, "I'm going to be completely truthful. And before I say what I say, I want you to know that I love you."_

_She was silent, focusing all of her attention on him._

"_You mean the world to me, now more than ever. You've always been there for me. And I feel that even though I didn't always know it, I was there for you."_

_She smiled at the comment, "You were."_

_He paused again, stroking her hand with his thumb, "I've never... thought of you in that way" He said quicker than he wanted._

_Hinata's head bowed slightly, her palm tensed in his, "I-I know...I've always kn-known."_

_The way she responded broke his heart into a million pieces. She didn't seem very sad more so than disappointed. Instinctively he reached to rest his other hand atop hers._

"_Naruto-kun...I don't e-expect you to feel a-anything toward m-me. We barley sp-spoke to each other" she lowered her head, hiding her face from his view, "I just...I did it because I didn't w-want to d-die without telling you that I cared. That s-someone cared a-all along."_

_He was quiet though inside his heart was exploding. Two droplets had dripped off her chin. He expected this. How could a girl like her come to feel this way for a boy like him?_

_She sniffled and looked up at him. Only then could he see her reddened face and swollen cheeks. She smiled, "I'm just...really glad I met you!"_

_He didn't know why. Nor did he understand how. But before he knew It one of his hands had darted to her shoulder, the other embedded itself into her hair, and his mouth had followed an invisible path right into the full pink lips of the girl he had just rejected. His eyes were closed but he could feel the soft hairs of Hinata's lashes dart open with her widened eyes. Her fingers curled around his hand instinctively in an almost protective manner. He moved his head to the side, parting his lips and re-capturing hers in another bruising kiss. He rose from his chair, bringing her up with him so they were both standing._

_His lips left hers again and now they were staring at each other. He could see the confusion bubbling in her eyes. He himself had no idea what he was doing. Her chest was pressed against his and for a moment their hearts had connected, a single beat, separated only by the bodies of their host. _

_Suddenly their lips were together again, moving furiously against one another. He took a step forward, she a step back and now they were against the wall, pouring all their passion, all their rage, all their feelings into each other, their lips a gateway._

_And just as suddenly it was over._

_Naruto's neck was still bent forward, now used to the motion of kissing Hinata when he noticed her delicate hands on his chest._

_"St-Stop."_

_Her chest was unsteady with the irregular pattern of her breathing. Naruto couldn't help the embarrassed blush that formed on his cheeks. What the hell was that about?_

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

_They were silent for a good while, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between them. Most of the turmoil occurring within Naruto. He didn't have those type of feelings for Hinata. Why did he kiss her like that? It was like his body had moved out of its own accord. Never had he been unable to stop himself. Hell, he had the chance to and even then he chose to continue his assault._

"_Please...d-d-on't mess with my f-feelings the way y-you did just now."_

_Naruto's heart skipped a beat._

"_Hinata-" he stopped himself to clear his throat, "I...I would never do that to you. That-I-"_

"_Why did you k-kiss me?"_

_Hinata wasn't sure whether to be upset or celebratory. Just ten seconds ago Naruto was letting her down gently and though she was truly devastated, she was coming to terms with it the best she could. Now she was recovering from what probably was, the most incredible moment of her life. Naruto had kissed her. He_ _ had kissed her. Not her kissing him. Him kissing her. Right after rejecting her._

_Naruto sighed, taking a step forward, "I don't know."_

"_I thought y-you said you didn't h-have those type of feelings for m-me"_

_He lowered his head, unsure of himself._

"_I don't know what I feel for you Hinata. It's...all very confusing to me. But..."_

_He paused for a moment, moving closer so that he could whisper in her ear, "When I saw you...when you said what you said to me. I think I knew."_

_Hinata's heart was pounding like a wild mouse, "Kn-knew what?"_

_Naruto licked his lips again, leaning closer so that she could hear him better, "That I wanted to try."_

_Hinata's cheeks turned a bright pink. She was doing her absolute hardest not to faint as he leaned back and gave her that serious look that made her heart melt._

"_You w-want to t-try?" she barely managed to get the words out._

_Naruto nodded firmly, "Yes."_

_He would be a fool not to. No man kissed a girl like that unless he felt something. He knew there was a spark. He knew long before he had put the moves on her. He may not love her. Not yet. But there was something, and he was not going to ignore it like he had initially planned._

_He stared down at her. Her lower lip was quivering, her arm trembling. She looked so feeble, so fragile. _

"_Let's start out as friends. I want to see where this thing goes. Where it'll take us. And I want us to take our time. I want both of us to be sure before we start anything serious." The words poured out of his mouth like he was reading an instructions list and before he knew it she was giggling._

_There's my Hinata._

"_Wha-?" he smiled, "I'm pouring out my heart and soul to you and this is how you react? By mocking me?"_

_Hinata waved her hands in front of herself, "O-Of course not! I-It's just, you're voice...!"_

_Naruto's smile grew wider as he reached out and grabbed both her hands, "So I guess I've got myself a deal?"_

_Hinata's giggling died down, her eyes staring at his hands for a moment, "...deal."_

_Naruto stared at her now, his head dipping in a little closer._

"_J-Just friends." She reminded him, "We'll take as long as we want."_

_He stopped himself, realizing just what he was about to do._

"_Of course," he bowed politely, releasing her hands so that she could be free of his grip. _

_They talked for a while after that. Surprisingly, about normal everyday stuff, like rebuilding the village and learning new techniques, and of course, becoming the next Hokage. It was a while before Naruto took his leave. For some reason, as he watched her delicate figure get smaller and smaller, he could tell that they had made the right decision._

_Maybe, one day I'll come to love her the way she loves me._

Naruto was at a bakery, buying Hinata a pack of cinnamon buns. He knew how much she loved them and it couldn't' hurt too much if it made her not completely hate his guts right now. He smiled to himself at the thought of her face when she ate them.

_Oh Naruto-kun they're so yummy! I love you forever and ever!_

Well, to be more precise on the matter she'd probably sound a little more like: "_Oh N-Naruto-kun they're s-so yummy! I l-love you forever and e-e-e-e-ever!"_

Ah. Whatever. T'snot like it'd make much of a difference to him how she sounded, he'd still get a lot of love from it. He found himself grinning like an idiot at the thought of her raining her parade of everlasting smooches on him.

"Ah yeah, she's gonna love 'em."

There was a lady standing adjacent to him selling bouquets of Victorian-style flower sets and one in particular caught his eyes. There were blue flowers that looked like spider lilies raining over them with a few white wild flowers poking out here and there. They smelled amazing and he knew she would love it.

"Uh, excuse me miss" Naruto motioned to her and she came to him so he wouldn't lose his place as he waited for the cinnamon buns, "Can I have that set right there?"

The woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, smiled brightly at him, "Flower's for Hyuuga-san I presume?" she asked, as she pulled it out with ease, "what a lucky girl."

He scratched the back of his head like the little dork he was, "I like to think of myself as the lucky one."

The woman let out a small smile as she handed the flowers over to him, "That'll be 1400 Yen."

Naruto didn't hesitate as he pulled his frog wallet out of his back pocket and handed her the cash. They exchanged briefly and she was on her way, wishing him luck with his lady. Not too long after the cinnamon buns were done and he was out in a hurry, not wanting them to get too cold. He knew she liked them warm and fresh.

* * *

><p>Hinata hadn't been expecting to be alone when she found out she was pregnant. She truly wasn't kidding herself though; she had known it would turn out to be true. There were five different brands, all positive. She never had a problem with the color red, but now, as she stared at the five little red pluses, she felt like the color was wicked. Like God had created red for the sole purpose of emotionally torturing her.<p>

"Oh god..." She whispered to herself out loud. Her palms moved instinctively to her abdomen and she soothed it over and over again, trying to feel the life form that was now undoubtedly growing inside her. This was it. She was really having a baby. Naruto's baby. It felt wrong to her all of a sudden, that he wasn't here. At the same time she was somewhat glad. It was a selfish thought.

"Are you gonna have it?" came Sasuke's voice. His hand was on her shoulder.

"Of course she is-" Sakura started, but stopped midway realizing what she was doing.

Hinata shook her head and the hand on her stomach became stiff. Would she?

"I-I...would love to h-have th-this baby..." she began, her voice growing quiet all of a sudden. Sasuke seemed to pick up on what she was trying to say.

"Naruto's an idiot but he would never abandon his kin. Trust me on that one."

Hinata tried to smile a little but the worry was doing well to make her question whether their relationship was strong enough. They knew each other for quite some time but they were still only five months into a real relationship. Would Naruto be able to handle a child? Especially now that he was just shy of realizing his dream to be Hokage?

What if the whole thing had to be postponed? She could never do that to him! He'd worked his entire _life_ for this moment! People would only see him as unreliable if that happened.

And the baby.

How would her pregnancy sway public opinion?

He was probably still upset at her for freaking out on him earlier. She couldn't blame him for running off now, even Sasuke couldn't find him.

"Hinata" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You'll have to tell him."

Sakura nodded," These types of decisions aren't made alone. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto, regardless of whether or not you decide to have the baby."

"I know th-that." She sounded frustrated, "It's j-just so h-hard. What if h-he doesn't believe that i-it's his?" Both Sasuke and Sakura were quiet. Hinata resisted the blush that came creeping onto her cheeks. She had too big a mouth.

"What?" Sasuke was the first to question her, "What do you _mean_ 'What if he doesn't believe it's his baby'?"

"Hina-chan..." Sakura's voice was something between shock and betrayal, "Don't tell me you chea-"

"No! Of course not! I love Naruto!" she was quick to defend herself. They were about to open their mouths again when she whispered, as quietly as she could "W-Well...we n-never..."

Sakura didn't even let her finish before her hand came up to grasp her shoulders "You're kidding."

"I j-just don't wan't h-h-im to think t-that I cheated on h-him."

Sasuke didn't seem too keen on discussing the matter, he was silent for the most part save for the occasional nod. Now it seemed, he had no more advice for her. All he could really do was silently wish her luck on trying to convince the idiot that the little thing growing inside her was the fruit of his loins.

Sakura on the other hand, shook her head and held her shoulders in her hands to try and reassure her, "If it's the truth, then you shouldn't worry. I don't...I don't think Naruto would ever believe that you'd betray him. You love him too much, everyone knows it, Hinata."

Hinata lowered her head and bit her lip. "If i-it's not too much to ask Sakura-san, would you m-mind helping me convince him that th-the baby really is his? Y-you're a medic so surely y-you must kn-know something about i-it."

After a brief pause Sakura decided to pitch in, "I don't know what to say Hinata. Pregnancy without having sex? It's just unbelievable. I mean, I've heard stories concerning it but the possibility of it actually happening is very slight."

"B-But it's possible. I m-mean, just look at me."

"Yes, it is possible. It all depends on how intimate you guys are."

Hinata's blush deepened. "Well w-we are in-intimate sometime s-so...I m-mean...th-there was this one time where we...w-well..." Hinata suddenly became painfully aware of Sasuke's presence and the blush on her face turned even redder, "um...S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"D-Do you mind?"

He was already opening the front door "Not at all. I have to get going anyways, you two just...talk or whatever."He really didn't want to know what she and Naruto did together anyways.

* * *

><p><em>She was ready. He knew it, but as she writhed and whimpered softly beneath him, Naruto felt they were moving way too fast for comfort. He resisted the urge to smack himself upside the head as he rose off his bed and quickly as he could pulled his boxers back up his thighs over his waist. Hinata sat up too the second she felt him come off her. She brought her knees up to her chest, somewhat succeeding in hiding herself from his view.<em>

"_N-Naruto-kun...?"_

"_I'm sorry," was all he said as he turned on the bed to face her, "I want this just as much as you do but I just can't. It's not fair to you."_

_She didn't seem to understand by the way she tilted her head and Naruto could only shake his head and kiss her softly on the lips, "I wan't our first time to be special. When we're married y'know?"_

_Hinata blushed a little._

"_I know it's old school and all but it just doesn't feel right to do this here, now. I don't know I guess I'm just weird like that."_

"_It's n-not w-weird" Hinata smiled, "It's r-really s-sweet actually."_

_Naruto laid his head against her shoulder and for a moment they were quiet, feeling each other's bodies as they rose and feel with each breath they took._

"_I'm sorry Hinata." He said all of a sudden. He really did feel bad, stringing her along like that, getting both of them all excited for nothing. _

"_Don't be sorry" her voice was soft and quiet, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

><p>"Omigod Neji! Look he's getting her flowers! Isn't that adorable?!"<p>

"Yamanaka will kill him if she ever finds out he didn't buy her flowers."

"Oh Hina-chan's so lucky to have a guy like Naruto!"

"Stop acting like he's flawless, the fool must have done something to hurt my cousin if he's buying her all that stuff."

Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead continued to swoon over the Uzumaki who was running far ahead of them, "He's so considerate! Who would've pegged him out to be such a sweet boyfriend? Omigod look! He got her cinnamon buns too! Oh Neji you _know_ how much Hinata loves cinnamon buns!"

"Shut up Tenten, he's getting away."

She was staring at him, her face was completely blank.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what I saw in you in the first place. You're pretty lousy, Neji."

* * *

><p>Sakura's green eyes shone brightly as Hinata finished her story, "Wow. That was really sweet of the guy if you ask me, I'm impressed." Seriously, Naruto was such a pervert she wouldn't have thought him the kind to actually stop it.<p>

Hinata's cheeks darkened a shade, "Do you think that may have been it then?"

"Oh yeah. No doubt about it. That was three months or so ago right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Sakura smiled at her petite friend when her face suddenly turned serious, "Look, Hinata. You two are great together. I wouldn't worry about Naruto leaving. But you need to consider just how hard things will get for _you_. You need to stop and think about yourself too. And the baby. Not everything has to be about Naruto and what he thinks."

Hinata was taken aback slightly by her words, "Of c-course. I w-will keep that in mind."

"That being said..." Sakura got up from the couch where they were sitting, "I don't think it's best for me to be here when you tell him the news, Hinata. I know you're scared but I think its bad enough Sasuke and I know Naruto's gonna be a father before he himself does. "

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't been expecting to run into Sasuke on the streets but when he caught sight of his good friend he couldn't help but call out to him. Curiously enough, Sasuke had come to him instead of pretending not to hear him like he usually did.<p>

"Hey," Naruto grinned, "Where's Sakura? I thought you guys left together to get Hinata's supplies or whatever it was."

Sasuke ignored him and instead stared at the flowers in Naruto hands, "Those for your girlfriend?"

Naruto's eyes opened slightly and he brought the cinnamon buns up in front of him, "Yeah. I got her these too. You know how much she likes them."

"Naruto."

When said guy looked up to his friend, he was not expecting those dark eyes of his to be staring at him as seriously as they were.

"Geez..." Naruto croaked, chuckling to himself a little, "Why are you looking at me like that? It's freakin' me out."

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"Hinata's gonna tell you something crazy. Believe her."

And just like that Sasuke was gone.


	7. Revelations Part IV

**The big reveal is finally here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I know there was a lot of confusion concerning how Hinata could be pregnant considering the circumstances but just be patient and it'll all be clear. I'll include a little information concerning the subject matter- It's one of those things that happen rarely but it is very much possible. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this new installment! R & R please!**

Jiko Chapter 7- Revelations Part IV

Hinata was all alone again. The lights in the apartment were off and she was lying on Naruto's bed, her hand again on her stomach. It was hard to believe there was something inside her right now. Despite the circumstances at hand all she could do was think about what she would tell Naruto. She couldn't blame him if he didn't believe her. Deep down, however, she had a feeling he would never leave her, even if he couldn't bring himself to see the child as his. For some reason that made her feel even worse. It was like she was taking advantage of him in a way.

Naruto was such a sweetheart. He was everything she ever expected him to be and more. She loved him so much. She only hoped that together, they could somehow overcome this…obstacle? She wasn't sure exactly what to call it.

It being a baby.

Her mind suddenly began to drift to the baby inside her. She was about three months along. At least, that was what Sakura had predicted. How developed was the baby? Was she even humanoid or did she still look like a fish? Did she have a face? Eyes? Was _she _actually a _he_? Hinata really knew nothing about fetal development.

She.

It would take some getting used to, wrapping her head around the fact that she was going to be a mother but it didn't feel right to address the baby in her tummy as it. Hinata's mind began to fill with images then, of the child that would…or would not…become Naruto and hers legacy. A girl, with blond hair and lavender eyes? Or perhaps a boy with black hair and blue eyes? Maybe the child would look like Naruto. Maybe they would have a daughter that looked like a clone of herself.

Was it right to even be thinking of these things yet? After all, she didn't even know if she would end up birthing the child. It wasn't wise to attach herself too much to the baby yet.

She felt guilty thinking that way. Somehow, the idea of…ridding herself of the baby felt distant. Like it wasn't an option. Honestly, if it was up to Hinata, it wouldn't even be an option.

But this wasn't just about her. Naruto had a life too. He had a dream to achieve. Would this baby come to ruin that dream? Or could she…or he…become a part of it?

"Oh Naruto…"

The knock she'd been dreading came then. Her throat clogged up at that point, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to the door.

"It's me babe!" she could hear Naruto's muffled voice on the other side of the door, "My hands are kinda' tied."

She closed her eyes and held her stomach one last time before getting off the bed. Her hand rested on the front door for a moment, trying desperately to stop the trembling of her fingers. She let out one last breath, twisted the knob, and opened the door.

He was there, smiling that big smile of his that was so infectious.

"Hey," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. She noticed then the white box he held in his hands. The smell of cinnamon suddenly filled her nostrils.

"Heh" Naruto's smile grew wider, "I knew you'd like 'em." His brought his hand out and handed her the buns. The other he had been hiding behind his back moved out and she saw then, that he had also bought her a beautiful flower set, "Some lady was selling these too, and I thought you'd like it."

She took a hold of the flowers and brought them to her nose, "They're wonderful Naruto-k-kun" she smiled softly, "Thank you."

"So…uh…am I forgiven?"

Hinata looked at him curiously then, "F-Forgiven?"

His brows furrowed but the smile on his face never faltered, "I was really insensitive to you earlier. I should've just listened to you and figured out what was wrong instead of trying to get in your pants."

She blushed, "O-Oh no Naruto-kun I was b-being overly emotional! If a-anything you should be m-mad at me!"

Naruto shrugged as Hinata set the flowers down on the table beside them, "Nah it's cool. You're sick anyways so you're excused in my book."

She smiled at him, a gentle smile, "Your r-really something else s-sometimes, you know th-that?"

He chuckled a little bit, "So I've been told."

"Hmmm."

They were both silent as she picked the flowers up and prepared a vase to set them in. Naruto waited patiently for her to finish, sneaking in a cinnamon bun or two when she wasn't looking. He watched her move in his shirt, his eyes not missing the opportunity to linger in places they should probably stay again, he was no stranger to her body. Despite the fact that the hadn't slept together, Naruto had seen Hinata naked more than once and he had gotten to explore her body on numerous occasions.

"_Hinata's gonna tell you something crazy. Believe her."_

He wasn't sure why but the thought suddenly came back to him. Sasuke had said it to him on his way home and he had hoped she would say something when he came back but she seemed somewhat preoccupied.

"Hey, Hinata."

She turned to him, the water from his sink was still pouring at a steady pace into the blue vase she had picked out, "…Hm?"

He noticed then, that she was biting her lower lip-something she did when nervous.

He was planning on asking her why Sakura was gone and what Sasuke meant when he told him she would say something crazy but…

"It's nothing."

He could see the way her shoulders relaxed.

_She'll tell me. Eventually._

He didn't like that she was being so secretive, however.

There was a rustling sound as she set the vase down on the counter by the sink. He wasn't sure why but she looked so fragile at that moment. She was facing away from him, drying her hands off before she turned and their eyes met. Naruto wasn't sure when it happened but suddenly he found that his girlfriend was on his lap. "I love you…" she whispered softly into his ear, her cheek brushing against hers.

He resisted the urge to growl as he brought his hands up her legs, "You do, do you?"

Hinata nodded planting a soft kiss on his neck and he groaned. Their faces moved, brushing softly against each other's cheeks until finally, their lips met. He usually let her control the pace and Hinata, being the little sweetheart she was, opted for slow for the most part. Naruto was surprised however, by just how deep and fast she was kissing him now. She was so passionate, her kisses hungry and almost desperate.

He broke the kiss then, "whoa whoa whoa, slow it down there" he chuckled, moving his neck back just enough so that she would have to stretch hers to reach him.

Her eyes were hooded and she said nothing as she pulled his head down and captured his lips. He couldn't complain then and instead got up to his feet, holding her close to his body, her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved and in one swift motion everything was off the kitchen table. A low growl escaped his lips as he rested her body on the table and ground his hips against hers. She let out a soft whimper. He leaned back and took his shirt off before leaning back in and capturing her lips once again. She brought her hips up to his and he growled again. The shirt she was wearing was far too big on her petite body, it easily slipped over her shoulders, exposing some of the creamy flesh of her breasts.

Naruto kissed her jaw, moving down to her neck, over the top of her breasts. He brought a hand up then and cupped one gently in his hand and let his tongue delve out to lick over the layer of her shirt where her nipple would be. She sighed as his kisses went lower. He moved her shirt up so he could kiss the naked flesh of her stomach and before she knew it his hands were inside her pants, a finger delving into her.

"A-AH!"

Naruto let out a deep groan and moved his lips to hover over hers. His tongue darted out and licked over her lips enticingly.

She whimpered beneath him. Her weight had been rested on her elbows but she brought a hand up and hooked it over his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his ear as she whispered, almost desperately, "On the b-bed…"

* * *

><p>It was only twelve at noon and already Sakura Haruno's day had started out way too stressful for her liking. How she ended up involved in other people's matters had always been a mystery to her. She was a nosy kid but as an adult, she hadn't been too keen on worrying over who was with whom and what was happening to whomever. If anything, Ino had made gossip into profession. So much so that the rookies had taken a liking to scolding anyone in the group by telling them to "Stop being such an Ino."<p>

But no. This time Sakura was the one who knew the big bad secret of Konoha's most powerful ninja. Well, her _and_ Sasuke. But she felt more important considering all the details had been spilled to her personally.

She had arrived late to her shift because of the matter, but Tsunade hadn't been _too_ angry about it so that was fine. It was already her lunch break but instead of dining out with the other nurses as she usually did, Sakura skipped out and went to the library to do some research on Hinata's…dilemma. She had considered asking Tsuande about it, but there was no doubt the Hokage would have her spilling the beans on what was really going on.

"Wonderful…."

Thankfully, Sakura was no stranger to the Konoha Public Library, so she had a good idea on where to find her book.

She stayed there for about two hours before taking her leave and found that she was very much pleased with all she learned, though at the same time, she realized just how awkward it would be explaining the entire thing to Naruto considering how dense he could be when it came to things that were complicated.

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting atop the Hokage monuments, eating the most glorious onigiri he had ever had. That was one thing he had come to love about Hinata-she was the most amazing cook. He never had anyone other than Sakura cook for him and then it had been these weird mud balls for training.<em>

"_I swear" he mumbled in between chews, "This is the best onigiri I've ever had."_

_Hinata just giggled that giggle that made his heart go soft and he couldn't resist himself. He watched as her cheeks turned rosy pink when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "You're a great cook."_

"_Th-Thanks" she stuttered out, trying hard to keep from fainting at their proximity, "I d-do my best."_

_Naruto leaned his head so it was resting on her head. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and smiled, "Thanks for inviting me. I haven't had much time to relax lately, Tsunade keeps sending me out on missions."_

"_Aren't th-they supposed to l-let shinobi rest for atleast a-a day or two before sending th-them out on missions."_

"_Yeah, but I'm not exactly what she considers an 'ordinary shinobi' if you know what I mean."_

_She giggled again, "Oh r-right."_

_Naruto closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. He could feel her move against him with the rise and fall of her breath._

_They had been in a relationship- a friendly one- for two years and Naruto Uzumaki could honestly say that yes, he indeed really did like Hyuuga Hinata. There were times where he would consider going back on his original plan and just ask her out already, but then he would look at her and the simple gestures that she would make -for example, she often brushed a strand behind her ear- and he would remember just who this girl he was with was, and how she deserved someone to fully love her. He wouldn't ask her unless he knew he would remain a constant in her life. As of yet it wasn't a question he could answer. He knew he wanted to stay with her forever. Whether or not that was something he wanted in a romantic sense was still questionable. _

"_Hey, Hinata…" he started, leaning back so that she could rest better against this chest, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Hmm," he could see her eyes were set on the sun as it was setting, "of course. Ask me a-anything."_

_He shifted his head so that his hair, which was had grown longer over the course of this past year, could move out of his eyes. "Don't you like any other guys?"_

_She was silent for a moment before quietly answering in her child-like voice, "…no"_

_He smiled at her answer, "Really?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_No one else? Not even Kiba?"_

"_No one."_

_His smile had turned into a grin. He was happy and flattered to learn that he had managed to keep her sights set on him after a whole year. But all that got him thinking whether or not he felt the same._

"_You know Hinata…ever since we started hanging out together; I don't think I've seen any girls I think are as cute as you."_

_He could feel her shoulders peak against his chest, "Th-Th-Th-There are so m-many girls that a-are way c-c-c-uter than m-me…!"_

_He smirked, "Not really."_

…

Naruto was confused. Completely, utterly, confused. Never in the time that he had spent with Hinata had she taken the initiative in anything concerning the physical progression of their relationship, yet now she seemed insatiable.

"H-Hun" he stuttered, trying his best to ignore the feeling of her tiny hand in his pants, "I th-think we're moving t-too fast here…"

She didn't answer him, instead she took ahold of him and began to move her hand at a faster pace. His breath hitched and his head leaned back, "b-babe stop."

She kissed him, trying to keep him quiet it seemed and leaned back to remove her shirt, leaving her upper body bare to his eyes.

He felt her other hand wrap over his and move up her stomach to grope one of her bare breasts.

…

"_So how was the Academy? I heard you got a job there not too long ago."_

_Hinata instantly perked up at the subject matter, "O-Oh Naruto-kun it's wonderful! I r-really think t-teaching is my calling."_

_He smiled, happy to know that she had found something she truly enjoyed doing, "Good for you Hinata. How are the kids though, Iruka told me earlier that you class was a bit of a handful."_

_She was unperturbed, "Th-they're very w-well behaved children, I r-really love w-working with them."_

_He couldn't resist the chuckled that escaped, "They're probably that way cause they like you."_

…

"Hinata…babe hold on for one s-second" He was trying to lean up but Hinata had him practically pinned, "Your sick."

Hinata wasn't listening to him. This was so unlike her. The girl above him wasn't his sweet girlfriend. She wasn't the shy girl he loved.

"Hinata" his voice was firm as he grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders, "**Stop**."

…

_It was getting a little late and Hinata had a curfew to obey. Naruto groaned, annoyed at her father's strict rules. Seriously, it wasn't like she was twelve, Hinata was already nineteen she could think for herself. In Konoha a child became an adult the moment they graduated from the academy, he couldn't grasp why her father had her following such petty rules._

"_Naruto-kun, before you take me home, do you think you think we can stop by Kurenai's real quick? I have something to give her."_

_If it meant he could spend more time with her, then hell he'd take her to Sunagakure, "Sure, no problem."_

…

He wasn't sure if he had been too rough but it didn't seem to matter. Hinata's eyes had grown even larger than usual, a wet glassy sheer coated her pupils. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hinata?" Naruto softened the hold he had on her shoulders and moved his hands down to her elbows. Oh god, if he made her cry again he made a personal pact to himself that he would smack himself upside the head.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What? No babe, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

Hinata only lowered head and moved off his hips. She took ahold of a pillow to cover herself, her back turned to him. He could see that she was shaking so he grabbed the white blanket of his bed and moved it over her shoulders so she wouldn't be cold.

After a moment he broke the silence, "…Sasuke told me you were gonna say something crazy."

He moved closer to her and she immediately was on him. Her face hidden in his chest as she cried, her body wracked with her silent cries. He brought his hands around her and held her close.

…

"_Ah, Hinata." Kurenai smiled pleasantly, her hand holding the door open, "I was wondering when you'd get here."_

"_Hello" Hinata stepped in and nodded her head for Naruto to follow, "I'm sorry I was l-late, Naruto and I w-were having a picnic."_

_Kurenai nodded in understanding, of course, not without teasing them about their 'date' beforehand. She prepared them a cup of green tea and they sat in the living room. Hinata talked with her sensei mostly about her job at the academy as she had done with him earlier. That was when she seemed to remember their overall purpose for being here. _

"_Oh!" Hinata practically squealed, "I a-almost forgot…!" She reached into her hand into her yellow purse and pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in a decorative blue paper with a white bow, "I got this for the little guy."_

_Kurenai practically beamed as she took the box, careful not to make too big as she ripped it open and pulled the three one piece pajamas Hinata had bought. She smiled, "That was very sweet of you, Hinata, thank you."_

…

"Hinata…" Naruto dug is nose into her hair and held her close, "please tell me…"

Hinata's cries deepened and her voice was shaky and weak , "I-I c-can't…"

His grip on her grew tighter and stronger, "I won't get mad Hinata…please just tell me, I promise you I can handle it. Don't you know that?"

It seemed that now he was shaking more than she was. What if she was really sick? If anything happened to her he wasn't sure he would be able to go on with his life. She was his only love. She was everything.

…

_Kurenai's baby kind of looked like Sasuke. They had both noted it when she brought the squealing toddler out into the ving room so Naruto could meet him. He had his mother's face, dark hair with red eyes. _

"_Oh he's so cute!" Hinata bent down and reached her arms out when the kid caught site of her. He automatically ran into her arms, his legs wobbling clumsily._

"_Hm" Kurenai watched the boy with warm eyes, "He certainly missed you Hinata."_

_Naruto smiled at the scene. He could tell by the way she held the child that Hinata would make a great mother one day._

_Realizing that he had just pictured her holding a miniature version of himself, Naruto quickly shook his head to brush the thought aside. The blush on his face was rather apparent._

…

She was crying hard, her body wracking "I don't want you t-to l-leave me!"

He moved her chin so she was looking straight into her eyes and he kissed her. Not the hard, passionate kisses that he usually gave her. This one was soft, and gentle. Like they had all the time in the world to spend together.

Her tears stung his face like poison. He didn't like it when she was in pain. Let olone when she was crying in his arms. He wanted to protect her. To be there for her. His mouth moved over to her cheeks and he kissed the tears away, wiping them with his lips before moving back to he rlips and kissing her again. She held onto him like a lifeline.

"I love you," he whispered into her ears when they parted, "I'm** never** leaving you. _Never_" Their lips connected again briefly before they parted again, "I swear to God Hinata, as soon as all this shit is over I'm marrying you."

Hinata was silent. Her hands had wrapped around his neck in their kisses and she looked at him in the eyes. They were quiet.

And that was when her lips opened, and she whispered, in that oh so gentle voice that he loved. The voice that made him feel so happy, so at ease.

"I'm pregnant."

**Hope you all enjoyed that one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**


	8. The Miracles of Life

**That was such an encouraging response! Thank you very much to everyone, I'm inspired now more than ever to update faster, and so, I bring you this new installment of Jiko. By the way, there was someone who had asked in one of their reviews what Jiko meant. I used Google translate ( yeah...I know...) and I had wanted to name the story 'Accidents' but Jiko (the Japanese word for Accidents) just sounded better so I used it. Anyways, on with the story! This chapter is short but the next one will be much longer, I promise!**

Jiko Chapter 8- The Miracle of Life Part I

For a long while Naruto was just silent. He didn't mutter a word or make any sound. His body didn't move, his eyes didn't twitch. He just held her arms and looked at her with the same expression he had been watching her with before.

She felt his arm relax its hold on her; one moved up to rest on her shoulder. His eyes softened, his brows furrowed, his lips crooked into an unreadable expression. Hinata could feel him shaking against her a little. She wasn't sure at all what he was thinking and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know yet.

She sniffed and wiped her eye, preparing herself for the worst. In her meek voice she said with a weak stutter. "Naruto-k-kun..."

His blue eyes were fixed on her stomach and then the hand on her shoulder was gone and he was moving down. Hinata let out a scared gasp when she saw that he had moved to the floor so that his face was leveled with her middle. Instinctively, she wrapped a protective hand around herself and shivered.

She felt his large, warm hands move over her small, cold ones to pull them out of the way and watched as they moved-hesitantly- to feel the skin of her stomach.

Naruto touched it gently, moving it away once before slowly setting them fully against her. Hinata could feel his warm breath against her belly hitch and then sigh.

She was too afraid to say anything. He didn't look upset but...he didn't seem happy either. For the first time Naruto was unreadable to her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or even guess.

But then she felt it. A warm cheek. She looked down and found Naruto had pressed an ear firmly against her stomach. His fingers fell to her hips and he looked up into her lavender eyes.

Naruto's golden hair was bright mixed with the sun peeking through the covers of his windows as a subtle smile crept onto that beautiful face of his.

"We're having a baby...?" his brows were furrowed; eyes glassy with his own tears and the delicate upturn on his lips had cracked into a full smile.

Hinata Hyuuga knew, as she answered his question with a silent nod, that everything was going to be alright.

Because that was when his lips fell onto her stomach in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>"The hymen must be torn in order for the sperm to have been able to travel into the vaginal passage and inseminate an egg..." Sakura was plaything through the notes she'd taken, suddenly remembering how Hinata had explained that she and Naruto had come close several times.<p>

"_Are you a virgin?" Sakura had asked, "In the technical sense I mean. Many girls who haven't had sex have already torn their hymens, whether it be in training or in other sexual encounters with their partners."_

"_O-Oh..." Hinata looked up, staring blankly at the ceiling of Naruto's apartment, "I-I'm not s-sure if it happened with Naruto-kun but I-I'm sure i-it could have h-happened training with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Th-They are pr-pretty rough with me when I ask th-them."_

_Sakura nodded in understanding, "Is there any way you know for sure? Most girl have an idea when they visit the hospital."_

_Hinata shook her head, "The H-Hyuuga Clan has th-their own medical h-headquarters b-but our doctors don't d-discuss anything l-like that with u-us. It's d-discouraged and considered unimportant."_

Sakura tapped her pen along her writing pad. "A woman and her partner must have engaged in some sort of intimate sexual activity. While it is not impossible for a woman to become pregnant without first having sex, it requires special circumstances that can only be confirmed with further examination."

She found herself groaning. Man, she'd had enough of confirming this, and researching that. Honestly, she had no doubt it the two of them somehow managed to...well...whatever. Babies were complicated and annoying and that is exactly why she didn't study fetal development.

"_How far have you two gotten?"_

_Hinata blushed her ever present blush and shyly answered, so quietly that she had to really make an effort to listen, "f-far..."_

"_Hun, I need a real answer. Specifics, please."_

"_...W-We've b-been n-naked and k-kissing. A-And o-other stuff..."_

_Sakura raised a curious brow, "Other stuff?"_

_Hinata nodded shyly, "Y-Yeah...I m-mean...Naruto-ku-kun and I have d-done...e-everything but...I-Intercourse...if th-that's an appropriate t-term...?"_

Hinata was about three months along. If they really wanted to know then the three of them had to discuss their past encounters and that was not something she felt completely comfortable doing considering they were her friends and one of them was Naruto.

It was times like these when she really hated being a medic.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga had spent the last four hours searching desperately for his baby cousin. He had dragged Tenten along and harassed half of Konoha's market place- all to obey the orders of his uncle. More than anything, he wanted Hinata away from Naruto. After that-well, who really cared? As far as he was concerned he had already planned to take the longest, hottest bath he had ever had in his entire life. He felt, at least, justified to that.<p>

It seemed now though, that bath of his would have to wait yet another hour.

Because halfway to Naruto's apartment he ran into a certain Uchiha who had not so graciously, requested he spar with him.

"You see," Sasuke's voice held a hint of menace in it, "I've never fought a Hyuuga before."

"You sparred with Hinata-sama many times when you returned, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji hissed through grit teeth, "Now if you please excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

He smirked and crossed his arms together, "A girl as weak and useless as her doesn't qualify as a real match."

Neji growled and ignored Tenten's reminder that they had no time. "I feel I must warn you that if I hear you so much at _mutter _one more insulting thing about my cousin, it'll be the end of the Uchiha name."

Sasuke was unperturbed as he leaned in closer to one of the few Konoha shinobi that stood a chance against him. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that? I was lost in the memory of me kicking you petty cousin's ass two years ago."

Tenten squealed as he moved faster than she could detect with her eyes and suddenly had the Uchiha pinned. "Neji!"

They were off, kicking, punching, and hitting each other with their doujutsu. Neji had his bloodline activated (which seemingly was unfair considering Sasuke had yet to gain that privilege). As the concrete beneath their feet cracked and the people who'd been out and about screamed in terror at the sudden disturbance, Sasuke mused over the fact that Neji Hyuuga's all sensing Byakugan failed to witness the sigh of relief and subtle turn of his head he looked toward Naruto Uzumaki's apartment one last time.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto watch Hinata hold baby Asuma close as she stuck her lips to his chubby cheeks and blew little kisses. The toddler jumped and squealed in her arms, thrashing with delight as she tickled him. It was a pretty awesome moment to witness.<em>

"_Naruto-kun" she called between her fit of giggles, "C-Can you hold him f-for one second? I have to use th-the lady's room."_

_He didn't know why but he found it cute that she called it that. "Yeah, no problem."_

_She smiled and handed him the baby. He wasn't sure exactly what was the right way to hold one considering his lack in experience in the matter so in the end, he found himself hooking his hand under the kid's armpits with his body dangling beneath._

_Hinata ruffled the boy's hair one last time before disappearing into Kurenai's bedroom. The mother had gone back to the kitchen to wash their used cups so Naruto was now left alone with her child._

_The kid had stopped laughing the second he lost sight of Hinata and had simply stared at him, his feet and hands occasionally kicking. His eyes were so big and glassy. His cheeks were rosy with youth. He wouldn't be lying if he said that this baby was probably the cutest little thing he'd seen._

_Naruto tilted his head and brought the baby close to his face, flashing him his goofy grin in a successful effort to make him smile. Immidiatley the room was filled with child-like laughter and giggles as Baby Asuma mused the funny guy in front of him. Naruto could help but chuckle when he felt small fingers touching his face._

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto mused how in a matter of fifteen minutes his entire life had changed forever. His days as the orphaned son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were over. He would have a family of his own now.

_I'm gonna be a dad now._

It wasn't as hard a thought he'd picture wrapping his mind around as it would have been for most men. Solitude did those kind of things to a person. But he was always a craver of attention, of love. Hinata gave him both. Now he had something precious only he could protect. Someone to return the favor to. A baby. A real, human being. His child.

Naruto was so fascinated by the entire notion- the fact that they had _created_ something was astounding. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off Hinata's protruding 'tummy' as she called it.

His girlfriend covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the giggles as he showered her with millions of his little kisses, his hand still feeling around her stomach.

"I love you" he would whisper between kisses, "I love you so much"

"I-I love you t-too."

"Babe!" he grabbed a hold of her hips and looked up at her from the floor, "You thought I'd be _angry_ at you over this?" He sounded so surprised, so shocked, "You thought I'd leave you?!"

Hinata couldn't help the sob that erupted from her lips as she nodded, "W-W-We d-didn't have s-sex so I thought-"

"Baby." He was kissing her lips now to silence her, "I don't care! Shit happens sometimes!"

Hinata looked so genuinely confused that he just kissed again and said, "Hun, I have a nine tailed demon fox inside of me, you being pregnant without us actually having sex before is nothing, you didn't have to try and get in pants to prove it!"

She laughed immidiatley, little tears spilling down her cheeks. She wrapped her hands around his neck. The relief she felt from this little encounter couldn't be explained with words.

His lips were on hers again before they parted, "Baby, you know how _long_ I've spent my life alone? You know how _badly_ I've wanted a family?"

Hinata was still crying despite the joy she was feeling "B-But you're only twenty one a-and you're about to be H-Hokage...! I didn't w-want to get in your w-way-"

Naruto was silent as he watched her with a small smile on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna be a father Hinata, that's something to be proud of." His eyes fell to her stomach, "This may have happened sooner than I wanted but...I'm happy."

Hinata suddenly felt very, very, _very_ stupid. All this time she spent worrying over what Naruto would say. She didn't even know her own boyfriend enough to realize that he was the kind of man who saw goodness in everything. There was no need for logic. Sasuke was right.

_Naruto may be an idiot but he'd never abandon his own kin. Trust me on that one._

His face cracked into a grin and he laughed, "Holy shit Hun, we're gonna be parents!"

Hinata watched him move down and place an attentive ear to her stomach, she wondered if she had ever loved the man in front of her as much as she did right now.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I really just wanted to limit it to Naruto's reaction. Next chapter Sakura meets with the two and we get a full explanation on how the pregnancy came to be, and expect many unstable Hyuuga reactions soon *wink wink***__** so look forward to that! I love each and every one of ya with a burning passion! **_


End file.
